


You And I (NamJin) [ In the Process of Being Edited ]

by kawasiki_jo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Apologies, Clash, Doctors, Famous, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage, Mistakes, Music Producer, Regret, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, gayyy, hidden past, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, new start, take me back, they older now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasiki_jo/pseuds/kawasiki_jo
Summary: After a year and a half, the extremely young married couple was bound for a crash. They got divorced and carried on with their own individual lives.And then the unfortunate happened.They meet once again.Which both of them soon discover might not be the most unfortunate thing to happen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book I'm transferring here. It is not the follow up of Caught in Love. This is a separate fanfiction. Have fun

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRUNK, AGAIN?" Jin yelled in frustration, he was starting to get irritated. He was utterly fed up with Namjoon's recent play up of character.

The male had been coming home drunk every day, for the past two weeks.

The older tried everything to get his husband to tell him why he was acting this way, but nothing seemed to work.

Namjoon would leave for work in the mornings and would come back home, in the dead of night, drunk.

Well tonight was going to be the last, Jin had had enough.

He walked up to Namjoon and shook the distracted man to get his attention. Namjoon immediately pushed Jin back and laughed.

No, not the laugh that used to melt Jin's heart, this one was bitter and filled with anger.

"You never fucking stop, do you?" Namjoon managed to yelled back groggily, startling Jin a bit.

He never once said anything when he would came back home drunk, always giving Jin the silent treatment.

This was the first time he ever opened his mouth.

"ALL YOU FUCKING DO AROUND HERE IS NAG AND COMPLAIN AND.... Fuck, you don't do anything right! I slog my ass out every day so we could survive and all you bloody do is yell and get angry with me!"

Jin was taken aback by the last sentence.

He had no idea what was happening right now.

" E-Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"You damn well heard me.You do nothing here!" 

"WHO THE HELL, KEEPS THIS PLACE CLEAN? WHO MAKES SURE YOU HAVE FUCKING FOOD? WHO FREAKING BARES UP WITH YOUR GODDAMN SHIT?" He paused to catch his breath. "You think you're the only one fucking suffering, well think again!"

Jin was now losing his calm, all he wanted to know was why Namjoon had been acting up, but this is what he got. Let me tell you, no-one looks down on Jin.

"I fucking quit medical school for you, and this is how you freaking treat me? I left everything to be with you, Everything!" He clutched his shirt and looked straight into Namjoon's dark eyes.

The younger scoffed.

"FUCK, JIN! I left university too, dammit! You're not the only one who sacrificed all their dreams for our fucked-up marriage!"

That last sentence made Jin snap.

"W-What." Jin could feel his eyes burning. "Fucked up marriage? Did you just- I can't believe you just fucking said that! What the hell did I even see in you?" by now the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You u-ungrateful asshole, Fuck you!" he could barely hold the crack in his voice, giving up he ran into their room crying his heart out.

"Yeah cry, THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING DO! Bloody useless. We should just get a divorce, this shit between us for sure won't last!"

"W-We shou-ld! " Jin's broken voice sealed the deal.


	2. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as the other books. If you find any grammatical errors, do tell. I'll get on to correcting them as soon as possible.

"Do I have to go? " Jin whined one last time, trying his best to convince his best friend.

"Yes, I already told you not to beg me, so stop. You will come and that's final."

"What kind of a best friend are you." Jin huffed out as he folded his arms over chest and started sulking.

"The type that gets you to socialize and be human! Now stop being a three-year-old, and get ready!" 

The stare Jinyoung was giving the later was enough to get him dragging himself to his wardrobe, grumbling on his way.

\---

On the other side of the city a somewhat similar scene was taking place.

Namjoon and Yoongi were both being persuaded (well mainly just Namjoon, Yoongi didn't know he didn't have a choice) by Hoseok to attend their university's alumni get together.

Both boys groaned as the said sunshine was pouting, Namjoon groaned in disgust, while Yoongi groaned cause he knew he would fall for it.

"Baby we don't need to actually be there. We're busy people, you know." Yoongi had his hand over his eyes as he tried reasoning with his boyfriend (he's a lost cause, really. Yoongi, that is).

"I don't care, I want to go!"

Why couldn't he understanding that neither of the other two wanted to be back in that god forsaken place again?

"Okay fine. I'll go myself." He fakes a huff. "Who knows, I might just meet Taehyung again... Minhyuk did say he'd come" Hoseok stated as he straightened out his shirt, looking away trying to hide his smirk.

Yoongi's head snapped up so fast, Namjoon thought it would detach itself and fall off.

"No! We're all going together." He sprang up, tugging at Namjoon's arm.

The younger only swatted him away.

"All? Fuck no, you can go.... I ain't going back there ever again."

"We are ALL going! You can't ditch me. I go, you go!" Yoongi glared at him.

"What the fuck is this, the bloody mascaraed ball? It's just a gathering. Just cause you wanna get your balls licked, doesn't mean I should give a fuck. Plus, didn't you say we were busy people... I could think off all the things I'd rather be doing than going for the get together and i-"

"Kim fucking Namjoon, I swear to God I will call Mincy and tell her you will take her on a fucking date!" Yoongi spat out, his eyes clearly saying he wasn't joking.

Namjoon's eyes widened at the mention of his stalker/co-worker/arranged marriage delegate.

He rubbed his face before nodding and getting up with a sigh.

\---

"Oh wow! Look at you, you've changed completely! I can't believe it's you!" Jin fake smiled as he talked to some random guy (who he had no idea was).

"Yeah, well time changes people, but look at you. Still so gorgeous!" Jin pretended like he didn't feel the man's hand travel up his arm.

Ew, Disgusting!

"You're not still with Namjoon, are you? I heard you broke up? Are you dating anyone right now?"

The man's constant advances were getting on Jin's last nerve.

Almost as an answer to his prayers, Jinyoung walked up to them, before apologizing and dragging Jin away.

"Who the hell even was that?" Jinyoung questioned.

Jin just shrugged. To hell if he'd actually remember someone like that.

"Thanks though, I would have snapped his fingers off if they were on me for another second." Jin felt goose bumps on his skin as he thought of the creep from a minute ago.

"Oh My God! Jin Hyung, is that you?" The two turned when they heard a high-pitched squeal.

Jin did not even have a second, before he was forcefully pulled into a hug, by none other than the sun itself, Jung Hoseok.

Jin chuckled.

"It's nice to see you too Hoseok-ah, you're still as loud as always." He's hugged back.

Hoseok pulled away and smiled wide. This cutie Jin thought.

"You, haven't change one bit either! Still killing the looks I see, good for you Hyung. Holy shit, Is this Jinyoung Hyung? God you've become so handsome-" Hoseok stopped when a pale hand griped his.

"Still possessive, Yoongi." Everyone laughed at Jin's comment.

"Yeah, I don't share." He stated in a bored tone.

"Calm down tiger, no one in their right mind would dare to touch Hoseok." Jin joked, but it was true.

"Good." Was the reply he got.

They all chatted and caught up, until there was a random fake cough from behind the group.

Everyone turned towards the direction of the sound.

Jin mentally groaned.

Are you kidding me?


	3. I Hate His Guts

Namjoon was engulfed in a tight hug the moment he set foot in the hall.

Short arms, wrapped tightly around his torso. Looking down, he laughed.

"Hello to you too, Jimin-ah."

"Hi Hyung, it's been so long, how have you been?" The short boy finally got off him and allowed Namjoon to breathe.

"Good, good...Really good. And you?" Namjoon adjusted his coat and then ran his hands threw his hair.

"Great! So, I heard you got famous and have your own label." Jimin wriggled his eyebrows as he nudged Namjoon with his elbow.

They talked for a bit, Namjoon told him that he was not an Idol (because apparently, he ballin' harder) and has a record label company with Yoongi. Jimin clapped at the mention of his favorite sour Hyung and they both set out to find the mint haired grump ball.

They walked around, people being people started to gossip about Namjoon's presence and how he suddenly became famous.

Namjoon smirked and walked until he spotted mint in a small group. Both the men walked up to the group, who seemed to be in their own conversation.

Namjoon coughed to get their attention, he seemed to know everyone there. They all turned and Namjoon's eyes landed on his ex-husband.

Just great.

\----------------

"Jin he's been staring at you since he arrived. Just go talk to him and clear this shit up okay?" Jinyoung had his arm on Jin's shoulders. The other was ignoring every word he was told though, there was no way he would go and talk to the man.

Just No.

"Jin it has been four years since you go divorced, go and talk to him... He looks so lonely just standing there." Jinyoung sniggered at the last bit, causing Jin to chuckle too.

Jin turned to look at Namjoon. The man was clearly out of place, standing alone sipping on the drink in his glass. He still looked fine as hell though. Maybe he should talk to him, at least ask how he's been doing.

Maybe even-

"It's okay, he'll probably will leave soon. Plus, why exactly do you want me to go Huh? Are you going to talk to Youngjae? Is that, why you want me to go? You want to settle the kid's heart, that's why you chasing me away?" Jin smirked when he didn't get a reply. Spot on.

Jin sighed before nodding and heading off in Namjoon's direction, well he would have gone to someone else, anyone else, but all the people he was close with had left.

He took a halt beside Namjoon.

The younger glanced at Jin before rolling eyes.

Jin's eyebrow twitched.

The nerve of this guy! They both thought in unison.

"So Yoongi ditched you I see." Jin started off trying to ignore the thoughts of wanting to burn the man beside him.

Namjoon scoffed.

"Still being ordered around by Jinyoung I see." He smirked when he felt Jin glare at the side of his head. "Saw him pester you to come talk to me. You haven't changed one bit." Namjoon spat the last line out with venom.

"Excuse me? What- You know what, I'm sorry I bothered trying to talk to you. Good bye! " Jin was on his last nerve.

How fucking dare, he!

He turned to walk away when he heard Namjoon open his mouth again.

"Yeah that's right, run to Jinyoung. Just like you always do." Namjoon scoffed.

Jin's control snapped right out of him, he spun around with gritted teeth.

"What the fuck did I ever see in you? God I must have been so blind, I can't believe -"

"What the fuck did you see in me? Ha-ha, what did I see in you? Other than that face of yours, nothing else was worth me leaving my family to be with you for!" Namjoon raised his voice a little higher.

"What is your problem? How are you blaming that on me, Huh? You asked me to marry you idiot! You should think before you talk!"

Their little argument was starting to grab attention.

Jinyoung ran up to Jin, worried about them causing a scene.

"What's going on here?" Jinyoung asked worried.

"Nothing, I was just leaving!" Namjoon said harshly, he was glaring at Jin. He tugged at his coat before turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Jinyoung asked as he tried to rub the tension out his forehead. There definitely was a migraine heading his way.

"God, I hate him so much! Why did I even want to marry him before? Freaking useless sh-"

"Okay, that's enough. How about we go eat something?" Jinyoung quickly tried changing the topic.

It worked. He honestly just wanted his best friend to forget the past, but it looks like he just made it all come back by asking him to go talk to Namjoon.

They made their way to the food counter and Jin shovelled his plate full. He needed to cool down. Namjoon still made him as agitated as before and all he wanted to do was rip his head off. He definitely will take all his frustration out on the food.

Jin stuffed a tart into his mouth, not so discreetly cursing Namjoon's existence.


	4. Again

Jin stepped up his pace, he entered the ER ward and was immediately joined by Jinyoung and a couple of nurses. One of them handed him a file as the other spoke.

"Dr Kim, Twenty-year-old male, car accident." She said as she tried to keep up with Jin and Jinyoung.

Jin nodded as he flipped through the file.

"Did you contact his family?"

"There was no information about him family members in any of the files. But the guy who hit him is willing to pay and take charge."

"Get the man to sign the papers, immediately." Jin pulled out his stethoscope and started examining the boy who was unconscious.

He was able to identify a couple broken ribs and a fractured fibula, but the rest was fine, he probably fainted due to the pain. Jin sighed in relief, the boy looked too young to suffer anything major.

He also looked a little cute, but he didn't stare too long (the guy was unconscious, so that would be creepy).

"Get me the bandages and check his charts if he's allergic to anything." Jin ordered quickly getting to work.

It was about forty minutes later and he was finished.

The boy was still unconscious though, so he sent for some tests to be run just to make sure that that was all that was wrong.

Jin tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat.

He felt bad for the guy, Really. But his thoughts were cut off by Jinyoung poking his side with a pen.

"You thought he was cute didn't you." Jinyoung sang as he knew he hit the spot (this was the main reason why Jin didn't want to stare at the Boy too long, all that other 'he's unconscious-I'm a creep' nonsense was just a cover)

Jin could only own up to it now, trying to lie to Jinyoung was impossible.

"Well he is above average in the looks department, But he's too young so, no thank you." Just then a nurse came and interrupted them.

"The man who came with him is waiting outside, he wants to know specifically from the doctor who fixed the kid, if he's alright. " She said a little irritated.

Jin smiled at her, instantly melting her heart.

Jin didn't like drama, well at least drama in his life, any other was well welcomed. He didn't want to deal with a grumpy nurse right now. He knew he was gorgeous and boy, did he know how to use it to his advantage.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and was about to walk to the said 'man' outside, when his boyfriend suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

How the heck does he do that?

Jin could feel the atmosphere change, when Jaebum noticeably eyed his boyfriend up and down, so he immediately tapped Jinyoung's shoulder and walked away. No one wants to witness Jinyoung being eye raped by his boyfriend, trust me. JB could stare at him for hours without blinking, it was like he could see right through his clothes, and I bet he loved it.

Jin shivered in disgust when an image of Jinyoung naked flashed in his mind.

Ew.

(Jaebum would strongly suggest otherwise.)

Jin pushed through the ER doors and looked around. There where people seated randomly everywhere. He pulled open the file and loudly called out.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Instantly a tall figure jumped up. He was in a long hoodie jacket and had sunglasses with a face mask. The man seemed to be looking around for whoever mentioned the name before.

Who the freaking hell wears sunglasses inside a building?

The man turned around before taking a step and stopping completely with an irritating groan.

"You can't be fucking serious!" the shouted.

Wait a second, he knew that voice.

Lord no, not again!

"Kim Namjoon?"


	5. Underestimated

"Okay, Jin you need to calm down." Jinyoung placed himself between the two ex-husbands, to prevent older from inject the other with anesthesia. "And here's an ice pack for you." He handed Namjoon the ice pack, as the later bowed slightly before getting his cheek numbed up with the ice. Jin on the other side, scoffed and wrapped his arms around his chest.

People and medical staff walking by were whispering to each other, about the bad ire atmosphere blossoming around the three.

Jinyoung was starting to get impatient, he wanted a damn explanation from either one of the two childish adults (contradictory, but true) on either side of him. He tapped on his knee mentally counting, before he snapped.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" He controllably yelled, making both men as well as his boyfriend jump in fright. Angry Jinyoung is code red, red as in blood, cause someone was gong to end up dead!

Jin shifted uncomfortably with Jinyoung's glare burning through his head. His eyes landed on the floor as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"He started it." Jin spouted nearly as a whisper, he could already feel Jinyoung mentally strangling him.

\----------------

Half an hour ago....

"Namjoon?" Jin felt like diluting his tongue after he uttered his ex-husband's name.

"Jesus I literally saw you yesterday! Why do you have to ruin every day of my life?" The younger wasn't keeping track of what he was saying. He was suddenly irritated at the sight of Jin. His thoughts came flying out his mouth.

Jin went wide eyed and scoffed.

"I ruin your life? You don't even have one! You come to the hospital I work at and request to talk to me and I'm the one ruining shit? You think I want to see your ugly pathetic excuse of a face? I should have taken the opportunity yesterday and punched you!" Jin was fuming.

Who the fuck did this punk think he is?

"Woah! Your hospital? How the fuck did they employ an unqualified person like you? And don't talk about my face, when your disgusting one must be the reason all your patients die!"

Jin blink for a few seconds, his mind was on a rampage. He couldn't control myself. Within a second, he pounced on Namjoon and threw his strongest punch at his face.

The younger was so taken aback, he wasn't even able to process what was happening, until he felt a throbbing pain on his left cheek. Jin just fucking punched him, the bitch just-

"HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU ASSHOLE! I put my who life into studying to be a doctor! Unqualified, fuck off, you have no idea what I've been through to get here! I was stupid enough to waste my first three years because of you! I don't fucking need to be told what I am by someone with no heart, no pain, and no love! I slogged to get where I am! So, don't you dare fucking look down on me! You may have all the money in the world but you, Y-you will never..." Jin's voice was cracked at the end.

Jin was on top of Namjoon with a death grip on the youngers collar. His eyes were starting to collect with tears.

Namjoon though, just stared. That was never how Jin was, Jin was never violent. He was in utter shock.

Jin was slightly trembling due to his emotions, but after a second, he was able to regain himself. He got off Namjoon and glared down at the younger.

"I was so stupid before. But now I realize I won't flaunt on the past. We clearly were a mistake. And about Jungkook. He is fine, but he needs to remain in the hospital for a couple more days, till his leg heals-"

Jin was immediately flung to the ground, he had had his back turned to Namjoon so he didn't see the man stand up looking like he was going to rip something.

Jin was startled as Namjoon was no on top of him, the tables were turned. Namjoon was definitely pissed, Jin could see through his experience. The younger clenched his jaw and looked straight into Jin's eyes. He himself didn't know why he was angry; it was like his body acted on its own. He was about to open his mouth but sadly for him, he was tackled down by security.

\--------------

"I DON'T FREAKING care who started it, I will end it. Are both of you fucking fifteen or something? You are grown adults, yet you act like you're are in some teen drama! Who the freaking hell picks a fight in a hospital? I can't believe -" Jinyoung yelled at first, but then calmed down. He was stopped when Jin tightly hugged him. Boy did the other know how to shut this mother up. Jin buried his face in Jinyoung's neck.

"I'm sorry Jinyoungie. But he started it, okay!" Jin brought out the baby voice.

Namjoon scoffed and turned away from the idiots beside him.

He was angry for some reason, and it wasn't cause of the fight.

JB watched the whole thing unfold with an amused look. He didn't mind Jin being clingy with his boyfriend, he knew they were close so he was chill. But what got his attention was how Namjoon clenched his fist unconsciously.

"Jesus, what will I do with you?" Jinyoung said as he slowly unwrapped Jin's arms from around him.

"Both of you apologize, now!" he ordered next. They both stared at him in near disbelief.

"I don't need to apologize to him!" They both said in unison, then they glared at each other after realizing they said the same thing at the same time.

Jinyoung sighed before getting up.

"Both of you keep degrading in age by the second, freaking three-year-olds!" He spat as he got up, irritated and not wanting to deal with these kids anymore.

It was deadly silent between the two for about five minutes after Jinyoung left with JB.

Until, Namjoon absentmindedly spoke.

"Damn! And I thought you were the mother within our friend circle." He unconscious said out loud.

Then his heart skipped a beat when he heard Jin laugh slightly. But it was gone the next second and covered up by a cough.

Namjoon mentally slapped himself.

No. Don't. FUCKING. Go. There.

Jin though, was beating himself up mentally for letting his guard down. He quickly stood up and turned away from Namjoon.

"Don't talk to me, just leave. I already told you about Jungkook's condition."

Namjoon huffed.

"Like I want to talk to you, Bye!" He got up to leave instantly, but his long ass coat got caught on the seat accidentally making him fly back on the seat, winching as his elbow made contact with the metal arm.

Jin's body moved on impulse, he knelt down and pulled Namjoon arm out to examine the now bleeding cut. Jin had instantly forgotten about the fight, about his hatred, about everything, as his 'doctor' instincts kicked in. He was too busy mumbling and taking a look at Namjoon elbow, that he didn't notice the younger had frozen was staring at him with wide eyes.


	6. Shake and Shock

For fifteen minutes Namjoon was as solid as a rock. Other than for the fact that his chest moved as he breathed, you could neatly mistake him as a realistic statue. His eyes were as if they didn't blink, as he stared at the beautiful being plastering up his arm. He didn't know why, but for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off the man who was now done with him and rolling up an extra bandage.

Well you see, Namjoon just wished right now that his heart would be as stiff as his body. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he was scared it'll pop right out his chest (He did have some impeccable timing though, they're in a hospital. Could probably pop it right back in there). He hated the fact that it was racing, and he hated it more because he didn't know why.

Somewhere during his internal strife Jin had got up from his crouched position on the ground beside Namjoon and had called his name a couple of times. But seeing Namjoon being a little lost in thought, he sighed and called a nurse, giving her some instructions and information.

When Namjoon did finally return to earth, he was faced with a timid looking nurse who seemed to be containing herself from fangirling or squealing about his presence.

"Dr. Kim told me to tell you that your arm will heal in a few days, you should change the bandage every two days and that these are the prescribed painkillers in case it's painful. Oh, and about the other patient, we would like you to fill in the papers. He would need his actual guardians to be present at some time so if-" the nurse was interrupted.

"Where is Seokjin?" Namjoon's head was looking left and right for the man.

"I beg your pardon? Oh, you mean Dr. Kim?" Namjoon nearly scowled when he saw the nurse smile as she said Jin's name, but he quickly gathered himself and nodded.

"Dr. Kim is in charge of the ER department, so he has a couple other cases before his shift ends." without even waiting for the nurse to give him his prescription he turned toward the front desk and walked off.

After filling in the requirements he was in a hurry to get home. Today was not his day. He needed to think. He needed to stop thinking also. He needed to calm down. He needed his heart to stop pounding through his head. He needed to get the image of Jin, all perfect and adorable as he patched up his arm, out of his brain. He just needed to relax and breathe.

Namjoon fisted his hands as he walked out the hospital, he was told the boy would be fine and would wake up in a while so he didn't need to stay longer. Namjoon was now a walking hourglass or emotion. Anger, sadness, hurt, irritation, guilt, hatred, everything you name it. He was so frustrated that he was no longer able to hold his facade of cold, he had told himself, more like taught himself that he would never be naïve, no longer make rash decisions and no longer waste his precious time on other people.

But here he was, getting agitated and shaken by the one person who had ruined his life.

\---

Jin patted the head of the boy who's leg he just finished stitching. The boy had been howling, clutching onto his mother's hand as he was carried into the ER. Jin having a soft spot for children took up the case and immediately sat the boy down.

The child's eyes were so washed out that it made Jin's heart slightly tighten. His mother had tried to calm the boy down but to no avail. As the child swatted and flung his arms around, Jin took the pleasure of examining his bleeding legs. Jin instantly informed his assistant and started trying to calm the boy down.

After about five minutes of Jin explaining that it wouldn't hurt and that he'll make sure that everything was fine, the boy complied. Jin being the sweetheart he was took it on himself to be extremely gentile. The boy did whimper every now and then, but Jin simply appraised him for being so strong and brave and the boy seemed to brighten up.

"That was really brave of you, Youngguk! You're a strong young man I see." The boy giggled and hopped of the bed he was lying on with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Doctor! I know I'm strong, it didn't even hurt one bit!" The boy beamed as he went to his mother's side. The lady bowed and thanked Jin and the nurses before turning and walking away. The boy thought stood there and stared at Jin, making the elder a little confused.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you! I might not be that pretty, but I want to help people just like you!" Jin's heart had officially melted and he smiled wide at the boy.

"Well, then you should study and work hard okay. I'm pretty sure you can be better than me too!" Jin pulled out a candy from his coat pocket (the one he loved the most, but who cares, this boy just made his day and that's all he ever wanted). He handed it to him before waving and watching the boy, somewhat dash to his mother and leave the hospital.

\---

The rest of the day Jin couldn't stop himself from smiling (well that just got all the nurses to fall in love with him all over again, but he didn't know that). Everyone knew he was gay, but who was he kidding, he could probably make a stone fall in love with him (damn his amazing/ extremely lovable personality and face)

Jin's shift finally ended, but being the angel, he was decided to check up on Jungkook. Mainly because the boy was cute, but also, he hadn't had his guardians appear, so Jin just wanted to check up on him.

As he opened the door to the room, he was suddenly met with a loud laugh and a very familiar figure facing away from him.


	7. Not phased

Jin stared for a second in shock. The short boy he knew in university was not standing in front of his patient. Who would have known?

The world truly is a small place.

"Woah! Jin Hyung, what are you doing here?" Jimin's smile was blinding for some reason.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just checking to see if Jungkook is awake. Didn't want him to wake up alone so I- Never mind, what are you doing here Jimin-ah?" Jin said as he slowly made his way to Jimin and hugged him.

"Checking? Oh right, this must be the hospital you work at! That's awesome. Me? Um, I'm here to stay till he's discharged." Jimin face slowly started turning pink as he reached the end of his sentence.

Jin mentally chuckled knowing exactly what made him blush.

He was about to tease Jimin about it, but both the evil Hyung and the blushing maknae where brought out of their conversation by Jungkook who cleared his throat.

"Jimin Hyung who is this?" Jungkook asked trying not to stare at Jin too long.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kim Seokjin, I'm going to be the doctor in charge of you till you get discharged." Jin sweetly said as he stretched out his hand for a shake. Jungkook nodded before taking Jin's hand.

"You should be fine in a few days, but the pain in your leg might get a little overbearing, so make sure to sleep on your side and keep your leg elevated. Oh, and we tried to get in contact with your family members, but you have no record of them in your files?"

"Thank you for everything Dr. Kim. And about my family, well I'm an orphan. I live with Jimin Hyung though so you don't need to worry about that anymore since he's here." Jungkook's words slightly shocked Jin, but he put it aside for now.

"You can call me Jin Hyung, Dr. Kim makes me sound old. Anyway, did you know about Namjoon filling up your forms?"

"Okay. And yes, the nurse told me. He left his number so I'll call and talk to him later." Jungkook blushed for a second before returning to his weird smiley face.

"Okay then, well I'll get going. I'll come by tomorrow morning okay." Jin smiled at Jungkook before winking at Jimin, giving him a thumbs up and leaving.

\-----------------

"Argh!"

"Just stab me in the face!"

"What is wrong with me?"

"Fucking shit fuck."

Namjoon was groaning and cursing his throat out, which was starting to get on Yoongi's nerves, by the way.

The man had barged into his studio, startling the living shit out of the making out couple, aka YoonSeok!

The couple was just getting to feeling up each other, when the door flew open and Namjoon threw himself on the couch. Hoseok was pink and confused, and Yoongi was just pissed that the fucker had cock blocked them yet again, for the fourth time this month.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yoongi was trying to control his irritation but failed miserably (You could see the blue vein about to burst right above his left eyebrow).

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! ONE MOMENT I WAS YELLING AT HIM AND THE NEXT I COULDN'T TAKE MY EYES OF HIM! CAN SOMEONE KILL ME, I'M GOING INSANE!" Namjoon yelled as he pulled at his hair.

Hoseok laughed from the animated view in front of him, but instantly shut up when Namjoon glared at him.

"Don't you fucking glare at my sunshine, you Shit!" Yoongi yelled back as he pulled his boyfriend into his chest to block him from Namjoon's eyes.

"Fuck you, I have bigger problems in life. Wait what? No, I don't! I don't care! I have no problems! I'm free! I'm free! You can't do anything to me!" Namjoon roared and walked off into the recording section of the studio. Leaving two very confused and highly creeped out lovers.

"Baby I think you should go. I don't want you to be near the freak right now, I think he's finally losing it." Yoongi chuckled before kissing his boyfriend and walking him out, but not before smacking his ass and winking at him. Hoseok giggled and gave him one last quick peck before running off to the elevator. Yelling for his boyfriend to help Namjoon out and get back home early for a surprise

\---

"No, No. How about, not chained not phased not broken? No, that sucks too. Dammit!" Namjoon's was talking to himself as his hands typed on his keyboard.

"Hey man, what up with you?" Yoongi slowly sat himself in the seat beside Namjoon, slightly concerned for his best friend (It was the talking to himself that did it).

Yup, definitely lost it.

"Sshhh! I'm brain storming! Go suck Hoseok's face or something." Namjoon didn't even bother to remove his eyes from his computer screen.

"Dude what the heck is up? You haven't been this motivated since you got a divorce! Why-"

"Go bug someone else, Hyung! And nothing is up, I am perfectly fine. I don't have a problem in the world! Ha! I bet he's totally shaken and crying now!" Namjoon was diverting and Yoongi just stared as his best friend lost the only bit of sanity he had.

"Okay listen you dickhead, Hoseok's got some good sex for me when I get home, so if you don't fucking mind, I'll give you 5 minutes in total to tell me what the fuck is going on, or I leave you here to die alone." Yoongi said in a slight rushed manner. He wanted to be with his precious sunshine, but this pussy fuck was being a little over damn dramatic

"Nothing is going on Hyung! Nothing at all, I'm just being a little paranoid, for no damn reason. This darn body is a betraying bitch, That's all."

"Okay, cool. So like, which guy got you so worked up and sexually frustrated?"

"What?" Namjoon looked away nervously. "No! I am not fucking sexually frustrated. I can get action whenever I want!"

"Then why did your voice just get an octave higher?"

"Huh? W-What, higher? ME? No. That's just my voice!"

"So, there is a guy. Tell me more, I need to know who has the great ability of breaking Namjoon's cold-player-lowlife facade?"

"Bitch, please! Like Jin could do that to me! Yeah, right!" Namjoon said without even realizing it.

Yoongi's eyes went wide.

"Jin? Our Jin? Kim Seokjin? What? When did you even meet? What the heck Namjoon! I thought you were done-"

Great, He's taking this well.

"Hyung, calm down. I told you it's nothing. We just happened to past by each other a couple of unfortunate times. There is nothing happening. Still hate his existence and everything." Namjoon was trying to sound as calm and convincing as possible, but his heart was stepping into overdrive the moment he had heard Jin's name.

Fuck me


	8. One-sided

"Hyung, why didn't you didn't tell me you knew someone so gorgeous?" Jungkook immediately said the moment Jin was out the door.

"Huh? Gorgeous? Yeah, Jin Hyung is really handsome. And I don't think you should be talking like that, He's kind of like eight years older than you." Jimin fake laughed to hide his jealousy and slight pain.

Yes, it was true, just like Jin noticed, Jimin did have a huge crush on the injured boy. In fact, it was a little more than a crush too, after he had allowed Jungkook to stay with him things took a serious turn. At first it was just pure friendship, then it turned into admiration then Jimin's heart would pound every time he was near the younger. True they had about four years difference between them, but Jimin's heart just couldn't use that as an excuse to not develop feelings for the younger.

After about six months of living together, Jimin had finally accepted the fact that he was in love with the cute brat.

But his love was clearly one-sided.

The younger was completely oblivious to anything. All the times they cuddled and hugged and spent time with each other, was just seen as acts of brotherly ship between them.

The main reason Jimin had kept his feelings hidden was because he was positive that the younger was straight. That was until they got drunk one night and ended up kissing and feeling up each other, but that ended sadly with the younger knocked out and not remembering a thing the next morning.

Jimin had asked him if he could recollect anything of what happened the night before, but the younger only answered with a 'I hope I didn't do anything to regret upon'. That did strike a painful pang in Jimin's heart, but the older didn't care, he was too far in love to be saved, a one-sided love.

"Who cares Hyung? Age is just a number right. Plus, he's just my type!" Jungkook said gleaming, as usual being completely ignorant to the fact that Jimin had slightly paled and had his hands balled into a fist, nails nearly tearing the flesh of his palms.

"Type, Huh? You really think Jin's what you need?" Jimin was used to it by now, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less when the boy he was in love with was flaunting over someone else, his Hyung to be exact.

"Yup! He's sweet, sounds like an angel, freaking beautiful, he seems hard working and he's doctor! Like who wouldn't want that? Wait, Is he even gay? Heck yeah, he is; Someone with a perfect round ass like his has got to be gay." Jungkook was rambling on, as Jimin was on the verge of tears. Then something popped into his head.

"Jungkook-ah I'm sorry I'm being mean, but he's already taken. He has a boyfriend. And don't you think it'll be a little weird if-" Jimin was cut off.

"What! He has a boyfriend? Dammit. Well should have guessed, people like him are kind of irresistible." Jungkook said as he fell back on his pillow. "But damn, it would be nice to have him."

By now Jimin was out the door. He needed to let his emotions out before they got the best of him and he said something he shouldn't. He ran out the hospital and to the closest desert shop. He always had this habit. Eating his sorrows and pain away, for in that moment it didn't matter how much he had eaten or gained, cause after he was done venting his anger, he would starve himself to get back to his old weight.

He entered the shop and ordered for about three different kinds of pastries, a couple of breads, a whole box of chocolates chip cookies and two bottles of chocolate milk.

After buying what he wanted he made his way to the nearest park and started stuffing his face as he cried silently. He had made sure to pick a spot where no one would pass by so they wouldn't have to witness him breaking down and being a mess.

\---

"Hey Hyung where did you suddenly disappear to? You were gone for five hours; I was worried about you." Jung kook sat up with an angry expression.

"Sorry Kookie, I had some work to take care of." Jimin said smiling and took a seat on the sofa.

"What happened to you? Did you cry? Your eyes and nose are red Hyung!" Jungkook was about to get out of his bed and go to Jimin, but was stopped by the older.

"No Kookie, I'm fine. It was just really cold outside. Thanks for worrying though, now you can rest. I'll got get you dinner okay." Jimin lied trying his best not to crumble in front of the boy.

He got up and headed out to get their dinner, but mainly to get some extra time to pick up his aching heart.


	9. I'll Try

It was a new day, more like afternoon but Jin couldn't care.

He was lazing on his couch flipping through his channels. His favorite drama just ended and now he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He was so devoted to it that he managed to watch all 28 episodes in a week. And now he regretted it because he had nothing else to watch.

He groaned as he heard his phone ring from his bedroom. He hadn't even touched it after he got home yesterday and dropped on his bed. He was feeling lazy today, so he decided to ignore it. Plus, he had a hunch that it would be that creepy male doctor from the Neurology Department, who kept asking him out for dates, even though Jin had rejected him again and again. The phone went off a couple times more before it finally stopped.

Jin internally smiled at the silence as he finally stopped flipping and landed on a comedy movie, he watched with Jinyoung a year back.

But just how every good thing must come to an end, Jin was startled out of his laughing fit when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly regained himself and his breath before hopping of the couch and walking to the door. He groaned again when he heard two familiar voices.

"Yah, Jinyoung, do you guys have to bug me every day of my life?" He irritated asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, yes we do! Now get ready were going for lunch and then to the club, it's been a while and I want to feel like a youngster again." Jinyoung pushed Jin aside and entered leaving Jaebum to make a sad apologetic face at Jin.

"Jinyoung you will never be able to be a youngster once again. Not with those damn wrinkles and creases on you face!"

Jinyoung clutched his shirt in fake hurt as his boyfriend went up to him and kissed him.

"Ew, Ew, Ew. PDA humans, PDA! Don't suck faces in front of me! I'm lonely you know!" Jin yelled running off into the kitchen, leaving the other two to indeed suck each other's mouths.

"That, is exactly why we are going to the club." Jinyoung said slightly out of breath after he broke the kiss, slowly rubbing his boyfriend's neck, which Jaebum loved by the way.

"Uh, How about no. I'm good. I'm not ready yet, I was joking with yo-"

"Oh, shut up! Jin you've been single for freaking five years now. Five! I honestly don't know how you deal with it, but I am starting to get worried about you. Like have you become asexual that you don't have desires or like are you still not over the divorce?" Jinyoung may be sounding mean, but he did truly worry about his best friend. The man had been through a lot and Jinyoung understood him like no one else. But now he really just wanted to see his bestie happy again. Like after the encounters with Namjoon, Jinyoung clearly wanted his friend to move on. He knew Jin was just afraid of getting hurt, he didn't want to repeat the past and everything, that's why he rejected every person who asked him out. He didn't want to try anything, he just wanted to protect himself. But after seeing where Namjoon had reached and his height of success and happiness, he wanted Jin to feel it too. Not fair that only that asshole gets to be happy after he shattered Jin so bad, their divorce didn't even have a main reason or anything, but still, Jin was here being a little cub afraid of the world, where as the other bastard was on top of the food chain and being dominant.

"It's not like that, Jinyoung. I just don't want anything, and you know why." Jin said looking inside his fridge for something to nibble on, since they would be going for lunch.

"Jin I know your scared. But I also know there is someone out there who would treat you the way you deserve! I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts me. But if you aren't willing to open up a little and give whoever that person is a chance, how do you know that he would hurt you just like Namjoon? Not everyone is like that ass. There are people who would do anything just to be with you. But you aren't willing to let them! Please Jin, just this once allow yourself at least a little happiness, won't you?" Jinyoung eyes showed his sincerity and that he only wanted the best for his friend.

"Jinyoung I am happy right now. I have no problems, I have nothing to worry about, and I don't have to deal with another person, so I'm really good." Jin said trying to be convincing, but Jinyoung knew he was lonely, sad and desperate for love.

"Jin please, you know yourself, you need this. You can't be bottling it all, sometimes you need someone to be there for you. Sure I'm there, but you need someone who is more important and more closer to you. Just try this once, okay? I promise I will be there to save you and protect you in case you need it." Jinyoung was pleading and Jin knew he needed to do this. He knew he should at least try to move on. He should be able to prove to the world (more like, himself first) that he was strong and could get through this.

"Okay, I'll go. But don't go leaving me with some drunk idiot, okay! You know I hate those hype of scenarios!" Jin said hugging Jinyoung making the other laugh.

"Perfect, now go get ready so we can go eat. I can practically hear JB's stomach rumbling all the way from the living room!" They both giggled before Jin ran upstairs to get ready.


	10. Club

The old familiar sent of alcohol and sweat hit Jin hard, as he entered the club trailing behind Jinyoung. Jaebum had gone to park the car so they decided to wait for him at the bar. At first it was just like old times when he used to come here when he was in university. The people on the dance floor being slightly too disgusting for Jin's liking, rubbing and feeling each other up, but who was he to say anything, he would never get to know that feeling, since he literally couldn't dance to save his life.

Jinyoung had ordered them some drinks as Jaebum made his way to the bar besides his boyfriend, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Fuck, they were couple goals. Even at a place like this where sexy bodies were everywhere, Jaebum still only had eyes for his lover. Jin smiled feeling slightly envious, but mainly just plain happy for them.

They talked for a bit before the bnoir couple headed to the dance floor. Jin definitely rejected Jinyoung's offer to dance with them, so he sat at the bar and made small talk with the very attractive bartender. Jiyong was the name Jin could make out on his name tag. They talked for a bit, before Jin was tapped on the shoulder.

He turning around half expecting some random human who was interested in him, but to his surprise he found, a were sweaty Hoseok. Must have just come off from the dance floor.

"I knew it was you, Hyung! Nice to see you again." Hoseok sunshine smiled, making Jin chuckle. Yup he will never change.

"Yup, it's me. So, you're here with Yoongi I presume, seeing that he would never let you go out without him?" Hoseok laughed and nodded, that was all true. Possessive Yoongi at truth.

"So true! He actual has a performance here tonight, so I'm just whiling away some time before he starts. What are you doing here though, I thought you stopped clubbing like a long time ago?" Hoseok had to slightly raise his voice over the music.

"Oh that's cool, and yeah. This isn't really my screen, but Jinyoung wanted me to open up and stuff." Hoseok stared for a second before nodding in understanding.

"Are you still single, Hyung? I could get you paired up with someone if you want. I know a lot of people here." Jin smiled at Hoseok before shaking his head no.

He took a sip from his drink and turned to look at the animals on the dance floor.

"Nah, I'm okay for now. But I might take you up on that offer later though." Jin said slightly chuckling. Hoseok nodded again and smiled before ordering a drink from Jiyong.

"Ah! It's about to start, I better get going now Hyung, Yoongi will throw a fit if I don't stand in the front and stare at him!" both males laughed as Hoseok got up and disappeared into the crowd.

Just like Hoseok said, Yoongi's rap performance started, it was awesome, maybe not Jin's type of music, but he did a pretty fantastic job. Jin was shocked though, when Namjoon joined the raping. It had been so long since he'd heard that husky voice rap. When they were together, Namjoon would always rap for Jin, and he told him one day he would get famous and then would buy Jin whatever he wanted and take him to fancy restaurants and on international trips and shit, but none of that came to pass.

Jin was completely taken aback at how good Namjoon sounded and how confident he was. It was as if Namjoon was born to be on that stage. Jin didn't even realize that he was smiling. He was happy for Namjoon in some way, maybe it's because the guy had worked so hard and brought himself up like that. It was also slightly captivating.

The duo were performing and almost reaching the end, when Jin felt warm breath near his ear, making him jump. He was so focused on Namjoon to notice, the tall brunet creep making his way towards him. The man had immediately caught Jin preventing the doctor from falling.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there, kitty!" The man said into Jin's ears again, making the other nearly want to barf at the stench of alcohol on the man. Jin felt a shiver of disgust flash through his spine, as the man tried to pull him into his lap. Jin immediately jumping away from the creep before glaring at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jin was controlling himself from slapping the man, when he grinned.

"Feisty! I like it. Say how about you be a good boy and come sit on daddy's lap?" Jin could feel the food he had for lunch crawling up his throat at the attitude and ugly face of the man.

"Ew, like no! Get someone else to do that. I don't bother with ugly pigs!" Jin spat out before turning to walk away.

"Awe, come on don't be like that baby boy. We could have a fun-"

"Sir please, take a hint. He is clearly not interested in you, so please leave him alone!" Jiyong butted in, using a death glare.

"What the fuck did you say to me you litt-" the man got up and grabbed Jiyong collar.

"Sir I would advise you against violence, this place is strictly against it, and action will be taken against you for assaulting staff." Jiyong said calmly, before swiftly swooping the man's hands off him. The man scoffed and uttered curse words before heading off into the crowd.

"Thanks, I didn't know if I could control myself from hitting him if he uttered another word. I'm sorry you had to get involved, though." Jin took his seat again.

"It's cool, you really did look like you would snap, and I was being serious about the no violence policy here, so I didn't want you to get in trouble." Jiyong smiled as he patted Jin's shoulder.

"Thanks, oh I'm Jin by the way."

\----------------

About fifteen minutes after the SugaMon performance, couple name for Yoongi and Namjoon who had taken up the names of Suga and Rap Monster on stage, Jin decided that he need to go relieve his bladder.

As he was making his way to the men's room his eye caught on something, his heart gave a sudden pang and he felt his entire being shake a bit. He had stopped in front of the VIP room, when his eyes had landed on a familiar man.

Namjoon was seated with a girl in his lap, as he was sucking her neck and groping her butt. The girl was letting out moans as he rubbed herself down on the Namjoon's crotch.

The sight was replying in Jin's head as he ran all the way to the washroom and puked out all his lunch. His eyes betraying him, as tears came down.


	11. History Repeating

Something was definitely wrong, Jinyoung could not only see it but feel it too.

Jin was acting weird and was being extremely active for some reason. Usually Jin would be hyper and a little crazy, but this...

This was over doing everything.

At first Jinyoung thought Jin left early yesterday because he was tired or something like that, so he let it slide, but seeing Jin today was just poking at his nerves. The boy was being overly open to any case he could pick up in the ER. He wouldn't be exaggerating if he said for the past eight hours Jin had taken up twelve patients, freaking twelve!

Normally he would have stopped at five, but no this was clearly his way of trying to get something off his mind. And Jinyoung knew it oh so well. He knew Jin was the type of person to bottle things up and do whatever he could to distract him from whatever he was bottling up. Jinyoung knew he wouldn't tell him anything until he was pushed into a corner, so that's exactly what he did. Literally.

Jin's back was slightly shoved into the wall of the empty doctor's lounge. The beautiful human flinched before glaring at Jinyoung who was intern wearing a very angry expression.

"Okay, spill it! What's bothering you?" Jinyoung said in a stern voice, knowing that Jin was scared of him when he used it. Jin seemed to freeze for a second before he laughed nervously, a laugh he only did when he was about to try and convince Jinyoung of a lie.

"What are you talking about, Jinyoungie? There's nothin-"

"Don't give me that shit, Jin! I know you too well, you're doing the same thing you did five years ago, only that time was with books. You only go into overdrive when you're either hurt or something is troubling you. So, I'll ask one last time, what is bothering you?" Jinyoung's voice was reaching a very scary octave. And Jin knew better than to irritate his best friend more.

"Okay, fine. Some guy at the club yesterday ticked me off! That's all this is, I'm just a little annoyed and irritated that's all." Jin said lying.

"Really? That's all this is about? About some guy pissing you off.... Okay, cool." He paused for a millisecond, trying his best to stay calm, but clearly failing. "Do you think in fucking dumb?" Jinyoung raised his voice, making Jin jump a bit.

"N-no, I'm serious, i-"

"Jin you really suck at lying for one thing and I'm your best friend, I've fucking known you for sixteen years of your life, and trust me you are not the type of person who get so annoyed by some random dickhead, so can you please just stop trying to hide what's bothering you, please? I don't want what happened before to happen again, I nearly lost you... So, can you please be honest?" Jinyoung's voice was back to his normal sweet caring tone, when he saw the other nearly on the verge of tears. Jinyoung knew how to get to Jin, and he was using it to his advantage.

You see five years ago after his divorce with Namjoon, Jin hid himself away from the world. He wouldn't talk, see or even glance at anyone. The first month was horrible, the boy hadn't left his house and whenever Jinyoung and Jaebum had visited, he looked like utter Shit. His eyes were all cried out and red, and his skin and figure was pale and skinny. He was like a walking chalk piece. It hurt Jinyoung to see him that way, so he stayed with Jin for four months, comforted, cared, fed, looked after, protect and was there for him whenever he needed him.

Every night Jinyoung would have to rock a crying Jin to sleep. Every day he would have to be extra careful with everything he did around Jin, the boy was so fragile and broken and any small thing could shatter him in a second. Those four months, were the worst ever for Jinyoung, not only was he hurting seeing Jin so torn but he also had to be away from his boyfriend, a sacrifice he was willing to make, and of course Jaebum was being as understanding as always.

After the four months, Jin was slowly start to pick himself up, Jinyoung had hired a counsellor for him and Jin had to go through therapy, for two months. It was a horrible period in Jin's life, but he got through it. After about another month he threw himself into studying medicine once again, using education to heal himself and bring him out of his phase. He no longer thought of Namjoon and the past, as he buried himself into books and research. But every time he did think of the man he loved he would overwork himself, pull all-nighters, skip meals, ignore people, all in all it was like getting into his old self, only thing minus the crying and depression. He used to cope with the pain by preoccupation of any sort. Anything to keep him from thinking.

And then it happened, one night when Jinyoung came over, his heart was nearly out his throat when he found Jin collapsed on the floor of his bedroom, pale as a paper and pulse as slow as a dying man.

He was rushed to the hospital, and the results were bad, the doctors in charge said that he could have died if he had to go another hour the way he was.

And from that day everything changed.

It took him a whole month to recover, and when he did, Jinyoung was hell bound on getting him back on track, protecting and making sure Jin brought himself up. He somehow managed to study again and finish medical school without any more hindrances, thanks to Jinyoung. Even after he got his specialty licence Jinyoung never once left Jin's side.

But that was five years ago, and now it just like that all over again. And Jinyoung was not ready to go through that again. Oh no, never again.

"I-I saw Namjoon yesterday." Jin sad in such a small voice, as he dropped his eyes to the ground. 

"I felt something. I, I don't know why I felt it, but I did." He was now pacing his words out. This was the first time he was being vocal about his thoughts on that night, so he hearing himself say it was making his chest hurt.

"When he was on stage I- I couldn't stop looking, it was like I was being pulled in all over again. And then, Then when I saw him with t-that girl, I.. I just, I.. It all just came back, the pain, the hurt, Everything... I-I Couldn't stop it... I-"

"Shh, Jin it's okay, Breath... Breathe." Jinyoung pulled the now crying boy into his chest. He should have guessed it was Namjoon, Jin never cared about anyone but him to the extent to be shaken over it. Jin was clutching on for life as he hicked and sniffled again and again. Thankful that the room was still empty, he walked Jin over to the couch and sat him down. He then headed to the vending machine and pulling out some strawberry milk, Jin's favourite.

\---

Half an hour was all it took for Jin to regain himself. He put on his happy face and told Jinyoung he was done crying. The latter could see right through him, but decided to let it go. If this is how Jin was planning on recovering, he would be fine with it.

The two walked out the doctor's lounge and headed to the front desk to see if there were any new emergency cases. There were two, but Jinyoung immediately reached for them, before Jin could.

"Come on! Jinyoung there's two, give me one and you can have the other!" Jin tried reaching for a file but Jinyoung pulled it away.

"Nah, how about I get one and Jaebum gets the other, and you go rest until there is an all hands-on deck emergency?" Jinyoung smiled. The head nurse agreed with him, she had seen Jin too many times today and she didn't like how worked out her favourite doctor looked.

"Are you kidding me? Jinyoungie ~ give it to me. It's my job as a doctor!" Jin pulled out the cutie voice. The head nurse was now a pool of fangirl cooing at the cuteness, whereas Jinyoung was having none of it.

"Haha, that shit won't work on me! I'm the cutest of us both, so that's not weakening one bit!" Jinyoung smiled again, and handed a file to his boyfriend when he walked up to him. Jin huffed and stamped his foot.

"Fine!" Jin turned on his heels and walked away. Leaving a chuckling couple, who were now making fun of his childish tantrum.

\---

"Hey Jungkook-ah, how you doing today?" Jin said as he walked into the room before he froze.

"Ah, Jinnie Hyung! I was wondering if you would come visit me again, you didn't come yesterday. But I'm feeling fine now, especially since I've been graced by your sexy presence!" what Jungkook said went from one ear and out the other. Jin was too busy staring at Namjoon, who was beside the boy's bed with an eyebrow propped up.

"Hyung? Jin Hyung? Hello? Jin-. Oh, Finally. Thought I lost you to space there." Jungkook beamed when he finally got Jin to snap out of his 'trance' .

"Sorry about that Jungkook-ah, aren't you the sweetest? Where's Jimin-ah?" Jin said successfully ignoring Namjoon's presence.

"Chimchim went to get us something to eat. Oh, by the way, this is Kim Namjoon, he-"

"Yes. I know, I met him before. So back to you, is your leg doing okay, any pain?"

"Hehe, Jin Hyung if you keep being so caring I'll fall for you even more. And no, there's no more pain, I guess it's because I have the best Doctor in the world to take care of me!" Jungkook had now managed to pull Jin onto a hug. The latter ignoring the previous comments and hugged back, because right now he needed someone to hug.

Namjoon's scoff made both their heads turn his way. Jin didn't hear what he mumbled but Jungkook did, and boy was he slightly pissed. But he remained calm.

Jin broke the hug and backed away slightly.

"I'm back! Sorry I didn't get- Oh." Jimin was stopped in his stance by the door as he entered.

"Uh h-hey, Jin Hyung." Jimin said laughing nervously, the atmosphere was a little off in here. Maybe it was cause of the ex-couple's presence. He had heard they had broken up after four years of being together (no one but Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yoongi and Hoseok know about the marriage and divorce. Everyone thinks they were just dating and broke up.)


	12. Interest and Feeling

It was a minute after Jin had left after dismissing himself, that Jungkook glared at Namjoon. The boy did not appreciate the fact that the man had the audacity to call Jin that. He was about to open his mouth but Jimin beat him too it.

"Ha-ha, it's gotten somewhat dense in here, whoo! I mean like who would have thought you would meet again after the gathering? That must have been awkward."

Oh, how little of an idea did Jimin have about what had been going on between the two for the past couple of weeks. But still he tried to make the air a little less suffocating than it was.

Jimin had no idea as well as to why his crush and his Hyung were sending thunder bolts to each other. He only assumed it was something he didn't want to know about.

"Okay, then. I'll be taking my leave too; I'll be back in two days. Take care of yourselves." Namjoon said finally breaking his glaring competition with the injured boy and walking to the door before grabbing his coat and leaving.

Jimin breathed in, boy was that tense. He turned to Jungkook, who had a slight irritated face.

"Hyung, why all your friends assholes?" Jungkook flopped back on the bed rest and folded his arms.

"Huh? They're not assholes, plus didn't you say you liked Seokjin Hyung?" Jimin chuckled as his heart was slightly lifted only to have it fall again when Jungkook opened his mouth.

"Well, Jinniepooh is perfect, it's just everyone else that's so judgemental and critical." Jungkook smiled when he mentioned Seokjin.

"Jinniepooh?" His heart sank as he faked a laugh. "I should tell you though, those two were a huge thing back in university!"

"What? Who was a thing with my Jinniepooh?" Jungkook nearly flew off the bed. Jimin though cringed at his crush claiming Jin as his.

"Uh, Namjoon and Seokjin Hyung. They were the biggest thing when we were in university. They were everyone's couple goals. They were perfect for each other you could say, but then they both quit university for some reason and I heard that a year and a half later they broke up. A lot of people were shocked though, we were all excepting them to get married and live happily ever after and all-"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hyung? You got to be! It's like freaking beauty and the beast! Why would someone like Jin want to be with someone like that? He's just plain atrocious and full of himself. I can't believe this! It's a good thing they broke up, Jinnie Hyung deserves someone way better, not someone who calls him a slut." Jungkook was huffing right now, he really couldn't believe what his Hyung just told him.

"You know, Namjoon wasn't always the guy he is now, before he was really sweet and protective of Jin Hyung. Jin Hyung was able to bring out the best in Namjoon Hyung... But I guess after they ended, it took a toll on the big guy. I heard he when to Australia and studied for a year. Anyway, what was that about someone calling Jin Hyung a slut? Everyone loves Jin-"

"So, he became a mean ass loner after the break up, Interesting. Now I'm excited!" Jimin was slightly startled by Jungkook sudden outburst of confidence and interest in the couple. He couldn't tell why though, because the boy was a little weird and unpredictable. whatever it was, he hoped that it would be good, because he would not be able to take his heart breaking any more.

\---

As Namjoon left Jungkook's room, he huffed. He was angry for some reason. But he knew it had something to do with that brat clinging onto Jin. When he saw boy being too obvious, he just wanted to smack him. And what was with Jin, Huh? Who would let a kid do that to them? It was clear the boy had love interests in Jin. But no, the man just let him do what he wanted!

Just like the fucking slut he is! God, I wonder how many men's he's got? Fucking sleeping around with all his patients, whereas here I am, struggling to get laid.

No, Namjoon definitely wasn't bothered, right? That was only his mind jumbling itself up, Definitely.

He was envious. No wait, he was jealous? Fuck. He knew he was jealous and he hated it! He hated that all the guys were trying to grab at Jin, but he could not...?

Well who fucking cares, he could get whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. He could have all the men and women in the world.

But, Kim Seokjin.

Argh, stop fucking thinking about him! Jesus, you were bloody fine for five years and one look at him and now your beating yourself up! Fuck off, brain. I don't need Dr. Perfect! Wait, Perfect? Did I just- stop! Stop, stop, STOP!

Namjoon tried his best to derail his thoughts.

The elevator opened and he walked out, his mind was not in the right place at the moment. He walked as fast as he could but stopped when he heard that voice.

The sweet voice.

"You'll be fine in a day or two okay Eunji, it's just a small cold. It'll be gone before you know it, okay. So, be a good girl and don't trouble your Eomma, okay?" Jin said smiling as he was crouched down in front of a little girl, who seemed to be a little captivated by his face, but nodded intently before blushing and holding her mother's hand. Jin talked to the mother for a bit before he ruffled the girl's hair a bit and bid them goodbye.

It was like he was eighteen all over again, that smile that could melt ice caps. The smile that melted him all those years back. That smile that stole his heart. Watching Jin be sweet and caring hit Namjoon in the heart hard. He didn't want it to happen, but it did. His worst nightmare was evolving. He was starting to pick feeling. Something he vowed never to do again...

And the worst part was, he was picking feeling for his ex-husband.


	13. Jealousy Incarnated

Jin had done it.

He had managed to ignore Namjoon, along with all the thoughts of him, and the images of him at the club with the girl on his lap. It had been two peaceful days and his act was about to come crashing down any second, in front of him stood the boy he had been taking care of for the past week, besides him stood a very grateful Jimin and wait for it, wait for it.... Yes, the one and only Kim Namjoon, a very ticked off looking Namjoon.

Like who could blame him though, the biggest most nerve wrecking realisation had hit him and he was trying his level best to burn those feelings or at least try to ignore them, but the scene in front of him was setting his soul on fire, and let's just say, It was not the good kind.

Jungkook though, out of all the four, had the biggest smile on his face as he held both of Jin's soft hands in his. It was almost as if he was trying to strike a nerve in the other three, for various reasons.

"Jinnie Hyung, it's finally my last day. I can't believe I won't be able to look at your cute face again! I wish I could take you home or carry you in my pocket." He let out a fake cry and pulled Jin into a tight hug. A very uncomfortable one at that, for everyone. you could almost feel the emotions getting tied up.

"Yah! Jungkookie, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't call me cute! and-"

"Hyung no matter what you say you will forever be cute in my eyes, you're cute from the top of your head to the tip of your toes, well although I haven't seen those yet, I bet they are as cute as your face, body and squishy butt!" Jungkook hugged Jin tighter as he cut him off and brought his hands to Jin's ass, giving it a slight squeeze as he said 'squishy', making the older nearly jump three feet into the air with a yelp.

"YAH! Wha-" before Jin could even begin his sentence properly Jungkook was flung off him. in a very harsh manner, leaving two very surprised people, and a cluster of eyes all around them.

"Keep your hands to yourself, midget!" Namjoon's voice boomed, along with a hint of a growl that seemed to be stuck at the back of his throat.

Now, literally everyone was looking and all Jin wanted to do was disappear. Maybe he should sedate himself so he won't have to see or deal with this embarrassment or humiliation. This was his work place and everyone knew him, and he had just been the centre off this whole show. He just wanted to die.

Nurses and doctors were staring and starting their own gossip, while Namjoon and Jungkook glared at each other.

"What the fuck! What's your problem? It's not like I was hugging yo-"

"Shut it, you little shit! You don't get to touch him!" Namjoon had now picked Jungkook up by his collar and lifted him to his height.

"The FUCK? Like I know you guys were a thing and shit, but you broke up and Jin no longer cares for you, so who the fuck do you think you are to say that? You're not the boss of him, I fucking bet that's why he left you, cause you a fucking control freak, who must have had him locked up! Bloody shit, I hate people who do that, think they can boss and shove people around! Jin is perfect and doesn't need an asshole like you chaining him up!" After he said that he raised his leg and with a swift kick he knocked Namjoon off him, sending the man crouching to the floor, holding his groin in pain.

"Get it in your fucking rat brain that you can't do whatever you want just because you have money! You would never be good enough for a person like Jin!" Jungkook spat out as he dusted his jacket off and walked up to the frozen statue of Jin in the middle of the hallway. Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty for what he just did when he saw the state Jin was in, he did regret it, he didn't mean to snap in front of him and his co-workers, but he really did mean what he said when he said he hated people who thought too great of themselves to be human, that they could push others around, and Namjoon just happened to be the definition.

He slowly approached Jin taking the elder hand in his, internally he was waiting for some reaction, even a yelling, anything to show that he supported him, but all he felt was Jin shaking in his body, on the brink of tears.

"This is a hospital for Christ sake, people! Don't y'all got like people to save or something?" Jungkook yelled making their audience shuffle around trying to get back into a steady routine.

"Hey... I'm sorry, Hyung... I wasn't thinking and I-" His sentence was cut off by Jinyoung snatching Jin out of his presence and wrapping the elder in a tight hug.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jinyoung glared at Jungkook, he had just finished a patient when Jaebum came running to get him, when he arrived people were already scurrying away so he didn't get to see the scene that unfolded.

"I-" He was immediately stopped by Jin's hand on his chest. The man had his body and face buried into Jinyoung, but his hand was reached out onto Jungkook, as to signify that he should leave.

"I think you should leave." Jinyoung stated in a forced calm manner. The younger hesitantly nodded before he backed away and walked out with a worried Jimin, but not before stopping near Namjoon.

"He's not yours anymore, so back the fuck off, you've already lost your shot." He said in a low warning voice before shrugging Jimin's hand away from his arm, when he tried to get him away from the man who was still on the ground.


	14. What Is This?

Jin's heart was shaking just as much as his body, the event that happened just about a minute ago was still fresh in his mind. Never in his life has he felt so ashamed and embarrassed. He never liked to cause trouble, and for definite shit did he not like to be the reason for it. The scene had just stopped time for him, humiliated was all he felt as he was wrapped in Jinyoung's arms.

Jinyoung slowly placed Jin in Jaebum's embrace as he walked up to the man on the ground. He crouched down and glared straight into Namjoon's eyes.

"How is it that every time you meet something has to happen? Was it not enough that you put him through hell and what not, but all of a sudden you show up as if out of nowhere and shove him around? He was doing quite fine until you came along and ruffled him up. For fuck's sake just leave him alone, he doesn't need another person to- You know what, I've had enough, you will leave here and never come back. You will leave his life, just like you did five years ago and never step foot in it again. I seriously don't know what you get out of playing him again, but if you even have the slightest plan of hurting him, God so help me, I will not hesitate to cut your throat with a scapular. He's no longer alone like how he was back then with you, this time he's got me and I will ensure that you don't get anywhere near him or his heart!" with that Jinyoung finished what he wanted to say, he got up and headed straight for Jin and his boyfriend.

Namjoon on the other hand was almost paralyzed, he knew he had no right to get back into Jin's life, fuck he didn't even want to! But no matter how much he tried to run his pride, he couldn't, it was like his body acted on its own, like it knew what it wanted. Even when Jungkook had dared to challenge him, he knew so darn well that the boy was right.

But seeing someone else interested in Jin like how he was just struck something in him. No matter how much he'd like to brag about it being 'used to' than 'is' he couldn't help it, some part of him was still Jin's, even after the divorce it was as if his heart didn't leave the man. Yes, he had managed to bury that part somewhere deep underneath his pride and hatred, but seeing Jin after five years, after seeing him still as kind, caring, sweet and adorable as ten years ago, when he first laid eyes on him, he knew for a damned fact that he was wrong and had made the worst mistake of his life when he let him go.

But now it was far too late...

Jin would never want him back after all that. Fuck, who would?

As Namjoon sat there debating with himself, Jinyoung had moved Jin to the doctor's lounge. There were a couple of nurses and doctors there, but they immediately scrambled when Jinyoung gave them the get-the-fuck-out glare. He walked Jin to the empty couch and sat him down, Jaebum being the doll he was brought them strawberry milk and a couple of snacks.

"Why would he do that?" Jin softly breathed out looking at the floor.

"He's a dick, that's why. He most probably gets off on seeing people crushed. Don't bother getting reeled up by him, he doesn't need your attention or anything for that matter, he could be on fire and still wouldn't deserve to have you spit on him. He's just self-centred and loves fucking people's lives up!" Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jin as he slowly pulled the man into his chest and rocked back and forth.

"I-I know all-all that- It's just- Why do I feel this way?" Jin cried into his chest.

"Feel what way, sweetie?" Jinyoung asked in slight confusion.

"L-Like... I, I still lo-love him?"


	15. Mashed Up Feelings

"L-Like... I, I still lo-love him?"

There was a sudden heavy weight in the atmosphere. Jinyoung and Jaebum were taken aback, but Jin, Jin was more shocked at the words that just left his shaking throat, than the both of them combined. It was a whole three minutes before Jinyoung needed confirmation once more.

"J-Jin honey, what are you talking about?" Jinyoung asked as he slowly pulled Jin away from him and looked at the tears swelling in Jin's eyes anew. Jin met Jinyoung's eyes and it hit him so hard, all the memories and pain he went through all those five years, it's all coming back once again and his tears came flowing down one after the other. Jinyoung shoved him back into his chest as Jin started to cry his soul out, all the pent up hurt and pain came flooding out of Jin's eyes like never before.

Namjoon was a fucking asshole and Jin knew it, but seeing him explode when Jungkook touched him brought it all back. The memories of when they first met, their first date, their first kiss, their first time, the hours they spent together cuddled up, the laughter, fun, hope... The day Namjoon proposed, his loved filled eyes, the way he took care of him, the way he got jealous when people would eye Jin up, the way he would do anything to make Jin happy, everything.

It all came back. The images of Namjoon kissing the girl was gone, the memories of that night were out his mind. All that filled his brain was how Namjoon was before that unfaithful night. What happened to them he never knew, still didn't... but all those days and months he spent repairing himself, all the effort and struggle was all for nothing now, how he tried to be strong for himself and for his friends. But as of now, Namjoon had managed to come barging back into his life and bulldozed Jin's façade and every wall he had manage to put up. Right now, he was crying not because he was sad or hurting, he was crying because no matter what Namjoon put him through, or what he had, he would still... still be able to make his way back into Jin's life and beat him around like a fucking baseball.

He hated the fact that no matter how much he tried, he would still be vulnerable to that asshole. He had managed to break Jin's five years of progress in a matter of a week. Jin had made it a choice not to cry or show his hurt or pain to anyone, but here he was for nearly the fourth time in one week, crying his heart out onto Jinyoung.

He felt so pathetic and weak, and all he could do was cry about it. Namjoon had seemed to be right when he told him that all he could do was cry, five years ago.

"Shh, Jinnie it will be okay, I promise. I'm here, we're here, we won't let him get to you again. Let it all out. I swear I will beat his ass up so badly, who does he think he is, coming and messing with my precious baby, huh? I'll shove a syringe up his good for nothing non-existent ass! I'll make sure to fill it with hot Iye so he wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of his life! And I'll-"

"Okay babe, getting a little off topic, there. This is about Jin, not killing Namjoon." JB said as sweet as he can.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE? THAT BITCH WILL DIE FOR HURTING MY BABY, JUST WAIT TILL I SEE HIS RATASS FACE AGAIN! I'LL-"

"Alright, stop now Jinyoungie .... I'm much better now, don't yell at Jaebum, he didn't do anything. I just needed to let some things of my chest and I did, thank you, you're the best best-friend anyone could ask for, but sad for them I got you. Thank you, now let's get back to work before Kris fires us all!" Jin kissed Jinyoung's cheek and slowly got up. Jinyoung opened his mouth to protest but Jin was already out the door.

"Give him some time baby, he'll eventually come around to you." Jaebum said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and give him a small peck on the lips. Jinyoung immediately calmed down and placed his face into his love's chest sighing.

"I hope he does."

\---

Now like sure Jin was lying when he said he was alright, but he didn't think it would actually come bite him in the ass so soon.

As soon as he left the doctor's lounge he came face to face with,

.

.

Kim Namjoon


	16. Dumbass

The moment Jin saw Namjoon he felt a slight pang strike his heart. The man had a really dark purple bruise on his lower left jaw and was leaning against the wall staring at his feet. It was a second before their eyes met and Namjoon pushed himself of the wall and towards Jin. The older standing frozen, trying his best not to let his mind or emotions act up.

Namjoon strutted his way to Jin, mainly cause his abdomen was practically shoved in with the kick from before. He slowly made his way and stop when he was about a couple of feet away from Jin.

He looked into Jin's eyes and fucking hell did he want to cry and hug the man in front of him, but he couldn't, not after what he did, not after all the years they spent apart, not after his little stunt from a while ago. He regretted it so much, and he so darn well knew nothing he could say or do would be worthy of forgiveness.

"Um, Hey." He started trying to keep the conversation to a minimum before he runs he's mouth and ruins his only (mostly last chance), to ask for forgiveness.

"He- Shit your bleeding!" Okay, not what he was expecting but he didn't have time to reply or do anything for that matter.

Jin dragged him to one of the emergency beds placed in the corridor and helped him get on. Before Namjoon could even open his mouth Jin was dashing off into some unknown direction.

What was this Deja Vu feeling?

Why is it that almost every time they meet, they end up in this situation?

Namjoon was staring in awe at how Jin was cleaning his cut palms, he didn't even notice that he had been hurt there until Jin pointed it out. Typical Namjoon.

"Still as clumsy as always?" Jin said as he noticed the band-aid on Namjoon's middle finger.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah... I was making coffee and then accidently dropped the cup and cut my finger trying to clean it up." Namjoon was brought out of his trance by Jin's question but was quickly covering his act up. Jin chuckled sending Namjoon's heart banging against his chest. The sound was so beautiful and calming that he wondered how he even lived without wanting to hear those vibrations in his ears every day.

"You'll never changed, will you?" Jin said smiling, as the memories of Namjoon's clumsiness came back one by one. Trust me some of that shit was so impossible to happen normally. You could make a show of it and people would be laughing their asses of in no time.

While Jin was smiling for that reason, Namjoon was being taken hostage by the sight in front of him. His own lips curling up at the sight. Jin was definitely the most beautiful man he's ever seen, but he would never get to tell him that. Well, not until he was affirmative that he was allowed to do so.

"Yeah, still the same old me." Namjoon said fake laughing. To be honest he said that with an intent to imply that he was still the same guy who loved Jin.

But who was he kidding?

"Alright then, you're good to go." Jin said as he patted Namjoon's knee. To say he was shaking internally would be an understatement. The man was practically being hit by Hurricane Sandy when he saw Namjoon smile, even though it wasn't a full-blown smile it still shook him.

"I'm sorry." Namjoon said softly, he knew it was now or never and he planned on going with, now.

"Huh? Sure, it's not that big of a deal. It's my job so yeah, don't worry about it!" Jin said getting up, he was putting on a real good show. He tried his hardest not to be pulled into his imagination or mind and think deeper into the apology.

He laughed nervously as Namjoon sat there staring at him. It looked like he was dying to say something but was deciding against it, scared he'd say something to irritate Jin again.

"Well, I got to get going, you know placing to be, people to cure, Yeah. Don't be reckless anymore okay, don't go around hitting people and entering kitchens, if you need something get someone else to do it, okay? Bye now." Jin tried to be humours but failed when he saw Namjoon look down.

Just before he could turn away Namjoon grabbers his hand.

"I'm not only sorry about this... I'm sorry for everything." Namjoon said under his breath and Jin's body stiffened.

All sorts of things ran through Jin's mind at that moment. All the possibilities and probabilities of what Namjoon could be apologizing for. Was he apologising for the divorce? Or the five fucking years of torture? Or the way he treated him the first day they met two weeks ago? Or the way he acted and the scene he caused half an hour ago? Or just for being him in general?

What the bloody heck, was he apologising for?

Did he have any fucking idea-. Jin stopped his mind there. He didn't need or even want to deal with this. He needed to get this over with, for himself, for his life, for his pride, for his broken heart.

"Ha funny, under all the cobwebs and icebergs that sunk the Titanic Kim Namjoon had a heart. Who would have guessed?" Jin said as he pulled his hand away and adjusted his coat sleeve still turning away from him. He needed to deal with the hurt and this is how he planned on doing it. He didn't trust his eyes at present so he made sure to cover up his mental breakdown with sarcasm.

Namjoon was a little taken back, because the Jin he knew and loved was never one for snarky and mean comebacks. If you had met Jin ten years ago, you'd say he'd never turn out like this, but here he is now, stand up for his falling apart soul.

"Jin, I'm really sorry. I know ive-" Namjoon tried to start but was cut off

"Save it Namjoon, you don't know Shit! I've moved on from the past (lies) and there's no doubt you have too. I don't need to hear your apologies. You spoke your mind all those times so don't worry about it; I hold nothing against you." Jin lied praying his voice would for once be on his side.

"No, Jin but-" Namjoon voice was almost cracking, he wanted to apologize so bad and ask for forgiveness but that all stopped when Jin turned around.

What Namjoon saw broke his heart completely, Jin looked at him with cold hard eyes as if to say 'Don't go there'. Namjoon knew that look, he knew it so well. It was Jin's 'I'm done dealing with your shit look' and he felt his heart fall when Jin opened his mouth.

"Namjoon look, I get your sorry so don't bother explaining. Now I have to go, have a good day and I hope I will not be seeing you again. Good bye!" Jin spat as he turned around and walked off even before Namjoon could get out of his shock.

That was not Jin. At least not the kind he knew, what happened to the sweet, kind and forgiving person he loved? What happened to the man he was-.

Namjoon's mind was distracted when he felt a tap on his shoulder.


	17. Ruined Lunch

It had been three days since the incident and Jin was slowly starting to pick himself up. He had cried himself to sleep that night, all the memories of his past were back, but Jin made sure that would be the last. Two days ago, he made up his mind. New day, new start, new beginning, new Jin.

His two-day start-up was going strong and today he walked into his cabin with a huge grin on his face. He had just caught Jinyoung and Jaebum getting a little too sexited (sexually exited) in Jaebum's car. He burst out laughing at the image of their faces when he knocked on the window. He clutched his stomach as he made his way to his desk. Damn, was today going to be fun day. It's rare to have such an opportunity to tease his best friends.

The door to his cabin was flung open, by a very pink Jinyoung. His shirt looked like it was shoved in to cover up his act. There was silence for a second before Jin burst out laughing again.

"Okay, okay, Enough! Stop laughing!"

"I-I... Pppfffttt.... You s-should have seen it- Your faces were priceless! Ahahahhahahahahaha.... God I can't- Ow... My stomach. Haha... I can't- ,Jesus!" Jin was nearly off his chair and on the ground.

"Ha-ha yes, very funny. We're all dying laughing here!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes and stated sarcastically.

"God... I bet you buried Jaebum outside!" Jin continued to laugh. Jinyoung huffed and Jin laughed some more. Poor Jaebum probably didn't expect to be interrupted by Jin in the morning. The thing is Jinyoung was against PDA in public, so you can probably imagine a ditch in which Jaebum would be in crying for trying to start something in his car, cause knowing Jinyoung he wouldn't start shit.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, Jinyoung shouted a 'come in' seeing that Jin could barely get up off the ground that he had landed on for laughing too hard.

In through the door came a very sexily dressed Jungkook. Jin's eyes widened and Jinyoung smirked.

"Hey- Um... Hyung?" Jungkook said softly looking at the ground.

"Hello, Jungkook-ah." Jin said sweetly. Jungkook looked up and was slightly taken aback by Jin's smile.

"Hyung I came to apologize, I felt really bad, I shouldn't have done that. To put you in such a situation was really immature of me, I lost my temper and I humiliated you. I'm really sorry."  
Jungkook said with all sincerity as he looked Jin in the eye.

Jin nodded slowly and smiled at Jungkook.

"It's fine Jungkook-ah, I know you didn't mean to do it. I forgive you, thank you for apologizing, it means a lot... So, is that all? Did you come with Jiminie or-"

"Thanks, Hyung. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't forgive me, and no I came by myself actually. Chimchim is busy. So, anyway I... Do you have any plans for lunch?" Jungkook asked with hope and anticipation in his eyes.

Jin looked at Jinyoung for an answer but and the other shook his head 'no' then indicating towards Jungkook. They were planning on going out to eat lunch together with Jaebum, but seeing that Jinyoung granted him permission he shook his head to Jungkook.

"No, I don't have any plans. Why, though?"

"Awesome! Well, I'm taking you out for lunch then! I won't take no for an answer, take it as an apology pass. I'll be back at- Um...When does-"

"12:45, be here on the dot! I won't stand for it if you made my baby wait." Jinyoung interjected cutting him off.

Jungkook smiled wide and looked at Jin giving him a wink and a flying kiss before bowing to Jinyoung and singing a 'bye Hyungs ~' on his way out the door.

"What the heck was that?"

"That my little Jin, is you getting a lunch date." Jinyoung said smirking. Jin blushed before muttering a 'it's not a date'.

\---

"Aaahhhh- Ah, Yes. There! There! Jungkook-ah!"

"Hyung you're making it sound like we're doing something dirty!" Jungkook laughed out.

"Aah. I don't care, it feels so good... More... Go closer to my neck- Yes!"

"Jesus, Jin it's only a shoulder massage! Not fucking sex stop moaning so much! People will get the wrong idea outside." Jinyoung stated uncomfortably.

Confused?

Jungkook had appeared at 12:15 claiming that he was too excited and couldn't wait, but he promised that he wouldn't get in Jin's way. So after Jin finished his last patient before lunch he made his way back to his cabin complaining of how his shoulders were killing him, cause he was holding a patients arm for nearly an hour straight as he also tried taking out a rod that had impaled him, Jungkook happen to be eavesdropping, and jumped to Jin's rescue with the now, overly appropriated shoulder massage. The moment Jungkook got his hands working Jin was sent into an oblivion of bliss.

"Hyung, Hyung, Hyung, Hyung! It's almost one, come on, come on, we got to get going, I already made a reservation!" Jungkook jumped seeing the time, earning a whine from Jin when his hands left his shoulders.

"Yeah, don't want you to be late now. I'm heading to Jaebum, see you later Jinniepooh!" Jinyoung mocked using Jungkook's nick name for Jin. He left but not before giving Jin the 'you-better-have-details-when-you-get-back-bitch' face.

\---

"Shit, how did you even manage to get a reservation here Kookie?" Jin stared in awe at their surroundings. A seven-star hotel. Like how in the bloody shit is this possible? Who was Jungkook?

"Oh, I managed to pull some strings." Jungkook stated as if it was nothing. Jin's eyes went wide.

"What? How? You- I -?" Jin was a little speechless.

"Huh? Oh, my foster family owns the place." Jungkook said as the chef came out with their lunch.

Jin's jaw officially hit the floor. Jungkook chuckled at his reaction before bowing to the chef, thanking him for their food.

"I don't like the reputation, always liked to be normal. Plus, I didn't want you to treat me differently so I-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? YOU'RE RICH?" Jin whisper-yelled clutching onto the dining table.

Jungkook laughed and brought his hand up to Jin's.

"I'm not rich, my parents are. I'm just an average person." he said sweetly. "I left my family to go study art in college, and I live with Jimin Hyung. Don't worry Hyung, and please don't change towards me." Jungkook said the last bit softer.

"I... Uh, Okay. But like why though, I thought money was everything?" Jin asked really curious, cause as of his knowledge high-end people live for the money.

"I don't know, just never felt like I belonged there. Plus, if I was rich, I would have been hitched off like my older brother and sister and I wouldn't have met you and brought you on this date!" Jungkook beamed at the end.

"Hmmn- Date- Wait, what? This is a date?" Jin asked shocked after he processed Jungkook's sentence. Jungkook chuckled

"Well I tried make it obvious, but I guess you're not the obvious kind huh, Hyung? I like that about you, so innocent. It adds to your cuteness!" Jungkook said with a huge smile as he lifted Jin's hand to place a kiss on it.

Jin blushed but slowly retreated his hand from Jungkook's. The younger frowned slightly but quickly shrugged it off. But the only thing on Jin's mind right now was, Jimin. Was he betraying the little mochi?

"Uh, Jungkook-ah... Did you tell Jimin about eating with me today?" Jin asked hoping Jimin was okay.

"Huh, yeah. He's the one who told me to take you for lunch, he said I should treat you well and make sure you eat a lot, since you love food." Jin's eyes widened and he felt so bad for doing this to Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah, I should get going now! You should go to Jimin! I think he's waiting for you." Jin quickly said as he placed his napkin on the table and was about to get up until Jungkook grabbed his hand.

"Hyung, where are you going? Please sit down, you haven't even eaten!" Jungkook voice had a tint of desperation.

"No Jungkook-ah, it's okay, I just remembered I had something to do so you should go to Jimin, he's mostly wait-"

"He's not waiting for me, don't worry. Please sit down." Jungkook's voice was staring to shake and Jin's eyes widened.

"He's on a date with the guy he likes." Jungkook said under his breath but Jin heard it.

Jin's mind was now on express mode. Didn't Jimin like Jungkook? Was what he saw in his eyes not love? No, that's not possible, it's definitely love. Why was Jimin out on a date? With the guy he loves?

Bullshit! Jimin loves Jungkook. Even a dead cat on the road could see that. The way he looks at him, talks to him, protects him, cares for him. Like what other proof would a human need to say that the other was head over heels for Jungkook?

"Jungkook-ah, what are you talking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yeet Yeet. What's good? Hope you guys are happy with the story so far. My updates might start to slow down from now, because ya girl has educational responsibilities that just got thrown in her face, so please forgive me. I apologise in advance, I will try to give ya'll everything I can, when I can.
> 
> I hope you can understand and still continue to read. I personally know how irritating it is to wait for uploads and updates, but please bare with me. 
> 
> Thanks, here's my apology in the form of a cookie 🍪 ]


	18. Part 2, I Guess

"Uh nothing, Hyung... You said you needed to leave; We'll leave." Jungkook was about to get up but was pushed back down by Jin who also retook his seat.

"No Kook, it's not nothing. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me what's happening?" Jin asked softly when Jungkook looked like he was about to cry.

"I... I... It's nothing Hyung, really. I'm sorry for bothering you today." Jungkook said blinking back the tears as he tried to get up again. Tried. Jin pushed him back for the second time.

"Please, Jungkook. I know we've only met like two weeks ago, but I want you to know that you can trust me. If there's something bothering you, I'm here to listen. So please don't feel the need to hide and put up a front. I'm here to help you and I don't like seeing you so sad." Jin said in all honesty. He really didn't want to see Jungkook like this, he was rooting for JIKOOK from the start. And he wanted to see them happy together.

"I, I don't know what to say. It's too late anyway." Jungkook was now sniffling and Jin decided it was best if they left and talked someplace else. Although he would kill himself for abandoning the food, Jungkook was worth it. He was top priority.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Jin stated softly as he helped Jungkook up, before tucking his hand into Jungkook's and headed to the front counter to pay. Which Jungkook insisted on doing even before Jin could reach for his wallet.

They made their way out and to the nearest park, taking a seat on a bench in one of the secluded areas of the park.

"Okay, you can let it all out now Kook" Jin said as he pulled Jungkook closer and hugged him as the younger started to cry. After a full ten minutes, Jungkook finally calmed down.

"I-I don't know when it even started. It sucks so bad, and I knew it would never work but I still hoped. I'm so stupid for thinking he would want me. He's too perfect for someone like me..." He trailed off as he rubbed his now running nose. "The way he can make people smile, the way he can make everyone around him happy, I knew I could never do that for him. I, I fell hard and there was no one to pick me up..." New tears were running down his face now. "He was so unreachable that I was scared one day he'd leave. And the day I asked him if he liked anyone and who they were he said he had someone really special to him, and then he started talking about how he was so cute and adorable and shit, and I felt like dying! Do you know how it is to see the person you lover talk about someone else that way? I- I couldn't, I just wanted to be set free. I knew it would hurt like a bitch of I stayed to see him being happy with that guy and I know that person must be perfect to catch Chimchim's attention. I just, I.. I.. " He broke down.

The pain in his voice was something Jin was very familiar with, He knew those exact feelings.

"Shh, It's okay... It's going to be okay, Jungkook!" Jin said as he held the boy closer and rubbed his back, his heart was slightly hurting for Jungkook. He knew the pain of seeing the person you love with someone else. He knew, what having a one-sided love felt like. He knew the pain oh too well. He wanted to help his little maknae. He was positive that Jimin was in love with Jungkook. He just needed confirmation.

"Kookie, what did Jimin say about the guy he likes, did he give you a name?" for a second Jungkook looked at him like 'what the fuck, you interested in him too?' kind a look but soon shook his head no.

"He never gave me a name; Probably knew I'd do kill him... But he did say he was around my height and had black hair like mine and that he was his everything and that the guy was really talented in art and could sing and dance like a God and some other great shit... why are we even talking about the bastard?" Jungkook asked angrily as he slowly pushed away from Jin.

Jin narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Kookie, you do art?"

"Yeah I guess, I do have my own gallery and painting and-"

"Do you sing?"

"Yup, I make covers. Why?"

"Do you dance?"

"Yeah, I'm in Jimin Hyung's dance class. Why are you asking me all these random questions?"

"Do you consider yourself smart?"

"Well, duh! But like why-"

"Wow, you're really dumb, huh?"

"What-"

"And you told me, I'm the obvious kind! You're practically the king of being oblivious!"

"Hyung, what the heck, I didn't come here to get mocked at by you-"

"Jungkook for the love of my remaining sanity, can't you see it? He was dropping so many hints!" Jin yelled as he shook Jungkook up.

The younger looking at Jin like he was crazy.

"Hyung, what are you talking about!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Just wanted to check in and see what you guys think of the story. Do tell me, I'd love to hear it. even if you hate the story.


	19. I Don't Want This

"Hyung, what are you talking about!" Jungkook yelled. He was completely lost. What hints? Who was Jin talking about?

"Boy, I swear, I will smack you with a car! Freaking, Jimin! Jimin, likes you! The one who he's talking about is you! Open your damn eyes and figure it out! Jesus, I hate when this shit happens, like even in the dramas this takes place like hello you freaking blind ass bimbo, stop being so blind and look for once, even that Stupid girl from Which Romance! Bloody hell, she's so blind, like I would just-"

"Hyung, Hyung! What the heck are you talking about?" Jungkook was looking at Jin waiting for him to repeat his words.

"Oh, it's this k-drama I watch, about this thirty-year-old woman and this twenty-five-year-old guy, she's so freaking bloody oblivious to all his attempt to get her att-"

"God no Hyung, not your damn drama! The thing about Jimin Hyung?" Jungkook brought him closer and looked into his eyes with hope.

"Huh? Oh. That he like you. Now as I was saying that-"

"HYUNG!" Jungkook yelled startling Jin.

"Jesus lord, what!? I'm right here, I'm not deaf, you didn't need to yell in my ears!" Jin said as he shook his ears out. (hope you get what this is... Like rubbing your ears like after a swim or something)

Jungkook plopped himself on the bench and stared off into space (for some reason this has become a theme in all my books).

"He can't like me... Hyung how do you know he likes me? Like, wouldn't he have told me? But like why?" Jungkook looked at Jin, searching for answers.

"It's you he's talking about; I've seen how he looks at you and acts with you Kookie." Jin said pointing at Jungkook's chest. "That, and I'm betting you 100 bucks that he was hoping you'll guess it with how he was acting, but apparently your dumber than me so, yeah. You should just go talk to him about it and see how right I am." Jin said as he sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"But, Hyung he's with him now... Like, I'm sure of it! It can't be me. He was smiling at his phone today and I bet he was talking to him. And-"

"Kookie, do you love Jimin?"

"Yes, with all my heart!" He didn't even need a second to think, before he said that. Jin chuckled, young love was so cute.

"Then, go get him. You shouldn't be afraid to catch love when it's right in front of you. Trust me, love doesn't stay forever, I would know. If you miss your chance with it, it's gone. So please, don't waste your time. Go after Jimin... Oh, and after you get together you can take me out together, I never really got to eat any of that fancy food!" Jin said smiling. Jungkook chuckled before kissing Jin's cheek and running off.

Ah, it sure is nice to be young.

"Damn, who knew that would turn out that way?" Jin jumped and squealed at the voice behind him.

"Lord, I nearly died! What the heck, Namjoon!" Jin yelled as he clutched his pounding chest.

Wait.

Namjoon...

Namjoon....

NAMJOON!

Jin froze and his eyes went wide. Namjoon chuckled and slowly sat beside him.

There was a thick silence eating at the atmosphere. No one said a thing. Jin wanted to get up and run but his body was stuck in place. He was begging his legs to stand but they seemed to ignore his desperate pleas. His heart had calmed down from his previous fright, but it was still going at quiet a pumping speed due to the presence of a certain someone.

"I heard what happened with you before, from Jinyoung Hyung." Namjoon started softly without looking at Jin.

\---

Back to that day in the hospital.

That was not Jin. At least not the kind he knew, what happened to the sweet, kind and forgiving person he loved? What happened to the man he was-.

Namjoon's mind was distracted when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around only to get smacked in the face by a stethoscope. Yay., now his other cheek was paining too, great.

"Follow me, now!" Jinyoung's demanding voice left no room for argument as he walked out the hospital. Namjoon was honestly completely terrified of Jinyoung so he complied without a word, walking after him.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point, okay? Okay. Jin has been through enough shit because of you, and trust me, he doesn't need no more! You've put him through enough and he's been thrown into fucking hell and back because of you, so I don't see where you think you have the fucking nerve to come up to him and ruin what he's trying heal! I know you don't have a heart, and you don't fucking care what you do or how you affect him, but he's trying to move on from what you did to him and trying to stand by himself again. The shit you did today is unacceptable, and I just want to strangle you with this, but I know Jin would hate me for killing you, so you should be fucking grateful! The guy goes out his way to help you even after all you've done, why? Because, he's a sweetheart and didn't deserve to have his heart broken from a fucking lowlife shit like you! He nearly fucking died before and I -"

Namjoon, who was silently listening the whole time, flinching each time Jinyoung threatened to kill him, but caught on the word 'died' and immediately pulled a tJinyoung's arm.

"Died? What the-"

"Get your shit-ass-useless arm off me before I cut you and leave you to die, you Oaf!" Jinyoung warned before shrugging off Namjoon's hand. " Yeah he nearly died! Why you bothered? You didn't seem to bother five years ago when you left him to die and shattered his heart and life? You didn't seem to care, when you embarrassed him in front of this co-workers and patients? You, did-"

"Fuck, Hyung! Just tell me what happened with Jin? He's not the same guy he was before!" Namjoon asked angrily. He wanted to know what made him that way.

"Well what the fuck did you expect? The guy nearly killed himself! He was so broken that it literally took him months to stabilise. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, he locked himself away from the word! Yeah, while you were FUCKING other women and getting famous, Jin was slowly dying! He had to go for counselling sessions and visit a psychiatrist and therapist and shit, just to get him out of his depression. Fuck, he got so sick he was hospitalized due to exhaustion! He started studying to forget your lame ass and ended up in the hospital. It was nothing but torture watch him like that, imagine how it must have been to be him!" The anger flowing out of Jinyoung was beyond immense now,

"While you enjoyed the high life Jin was struggling to put his back together, after you crushed it, fuck you didn't even tell him why you were getting a divorce, he beat himself up saying it was his fault. He didn't even blame you! Not even fucking once! No matter what we told him and no matter how bad we made you sound he still blamed himself! He even had hope you'd come back; He may not have admitted it to anyone but we all could see it. And then finally he got a job here and decided to start a new. He was holding strong he was healing and he was finally living... But that all ended when you barged back into his life and wreaked havoc!" He managed to catch his breath. "Ha... You were my favourite couple back in college, but I never would have guessed you would hurt him this way, before. Even if he can't bring himself to hate you as much as he should, I will. I will hate you for the both of us, he's too loving and forgiving to be bothered by you now, so please, for the sake of his heart just leave... You give a rat's ass about him, I can tell, like if you fucking had even a drop of remorse and regret on you, it'd be a fucking medical breakthrough! Because, last I heard stones, were non-living things, so please just, Just, leave him alone." Namjoon was shook.

Had Jin really gone through all that? What has he done? He broke the one person he loved! He changed to only person who could change him ten years ago. He lost Kim Seokjin...

Back to present...

Jin was shaking. He didn't want this, he just wanted to leave and not be near Namjoon ever again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going!" Jin was holding back the tears, the memories were back again, but no way in hell would he cry and show Namjoon the truth. He needed to get away from him, before he does something he'll regret.

"NO, Jin please wait!" Namjoon jumped up and hugged him, as he was about to leave. "Please... Please. Please, just five minutes, that's all I need. Please, I promise after that I'll leave and never come back!" Namjoon was begging into Jin's neck as the older was frozen in his hold.


	20. What Are You A Stalker Now?

"NO, Jin please wait!" Namjoon jumped up and hugged him, as he was about to leave. "Please... Please. Please, just five minutes, that's all I need. Please, I promise after that I'll leave and never come back!" Namjoon was begging into Jin's neck as the older was frozen in his hold.

Jin slowly pushed Namjoon away and shook his head, he was about to turn but Namjoon wrapped himself around him once more.

"I won't let you go till you hear everything I have to say!" Namjoon's grip was starting to hurt and Jin tried squirming out but that definitely wasn't a good idea. Namjoon tightened his hold and placed a light kiss on Jin's neck.

That move seemed to do the trick, Jin was frozen stiff again and there were no signs he'd move after that. Namjoon took the opportunity and placed himself on the bench, bringing Jin down with him onto his lap. His arms relaxed but there still was a slight grip.

Jin finally was flung into reality when he noticed their position, he tried to stop the blood from rushing to his face, but then again, his body was never on his side. Feeling his face betray him he opted to set himself free but was stopped when he felt Namjoon's breath at the nape of his neck.

"Shit, you still make that face..." Namjoon said as he buried his face into Jin's neck. Jin almost leaned back.

Almost. 

Jin jerked forward, nearly landing on the grass if it weren't for Namjoon's quick reflexes. They weren't together, heck they weren't even friends! Why was Namjoon acting like this? Did he hit his head? Is he drunk? Is he dead and this is his spirit trying to end me?

"Woah there, Jinnie. Don't hurt yourself!" Namjoon said pulling Jin up.

Don't hurt myself?

Don't hurt myself?

Is he FUCKING crazy? And Jinnie? Oh, he must be delusional if he thinks he could call me that ever again!

"Jinnie? Ha, you got some balls calling keep that!" Jin yelled smacking Namjoon's hands away from him.

"Listen I'd love to hear you lie to my face and make excuses for what you did but I really don't have that kind of time, I'm a busy person so I hope we really never meet again. Like, Ever." Jin stood, and this time when Namjoon tried to reach for him he was prepared. He caught his hand and bent it backward, self-defence taught by the one and only Jaebum. Namjoon groaned as his wrist was nearly on the verge of being dislocated.

"Don't ever touch me again, horrible people like you don't deserve that privilege! That little stunt you pulled a few seconds ago with getting all mushy with me won't be tolerated, I may still look like the guy you knew before, but trust me I am not him! So, for your own sake stay away." Jin had so much authority in his voice that it shook Namjoon's entire being. His eyes went wide as he watched Jin walked away from him as he rubbed his wrist.

Namjoon couldn't move.... He was being killed by his mind.

What had he turned Jin into?

\---

Jin slowly shut the door, and just like that his legs gave up on him. He fell to the floor as his eyes started to pour out. He was so proud of himself for holding up against Namjoon, but it was hurting so bad right now. He never wanted to say all that, he wanted to hear Namjoon's explanation, he wanted to know everything, he wanted to understand what he did wrong. When he was in Namjoon's lap it felt perfect, just like those years ago when they were happily together, it felt like he belonged there. When Namjoon planted his face in his neck Jin could feel the moan climbing up his throat. It was just right, it felt like he had a chance of being loved again, it felt like he was being pulled back, and he couldn't let that happen! For the sake of his already bruised and beaten heart. He did it to protect himself, his body and his feelings.

He needed to get away.

When he was in Namjoon's arms he felt like he was safe though, he felt like he didn't need to be protected there, but you can't find refuge in what's trying to kill you...Can you? Jin was so conflicted now. His heart was aching, he wanted to talk to Namjoon, but he was scared. Sacred of being hurt again, scared of being abandoned again, scared of being alone again, sacred of surviving through another episode of the past...

Scared of not being with Namjoon forever.

Fuck. He was fine, sort of fine till now, but after seeing Namjoon's face it was like he prayed for a chance of a new beginning every night, to be held in his arms, to be kissed by him, to be cuddled into his body.

Just to be with him.

He couldn't help himself. As much as he tried warning and preventing himself from being pulled back, the stronger the pull got. Every time he saw the man's face, he wanted to kiss him. He couldn't even be angry with Namjoon. He may have pretended, but he knew he was slowly dying...

Jin was startled when his doorbell rang, he didn't want to open it, but then it could be Jinyoung, he had called his best friend and lied to him saying he was feeling sick so it's definitely him.

Jin rubbed the tears out of his eyes and face with his sleeves before opening the door, without even looking through the peephole. So, to say he was shocked to see Namjoon standing with tears in his eyes, was I guess, quite expected.

"J-Jin, J-Jin please, p-please just listen-" Namjoon was getting down on his knees. Jin's heart was now being ping ponged around in his rib cage. But he needed to save himself.

"S-So what, you're stalking m-me now?" Jin tried to sound as brave as he did in their before encounter, but all his crying made his brain and voice watery.

"Please, Jin you nee-"

"Stop. Get up and come inside, my neighbour will freak out, she's a fan of your music. I can't have you killed in front of my door when she comes for your autograph." Jin said softly as he opened the door more.

It was slightly dark outside so when Namjoon slowly stepped in he could actually make out Jin's red eyes and nose. A clear give away that he was crying. He smiled to himself slightly as the thoughts of Jin crying for him made their way into his mind. That could give him some hope, right?

"You were crying? Were you crying because of me?" Namjoon said and unintentionally lifted his hand to caress Jin's cheek, Jin blinked for a second but immediately reached up to pull Namjoon's hand away.

"Don't flatter yourself! I was crying because I was watching a sad drama. Like I would ever, cry for you!" Jin said facing the wall beside him as he folded his arms up on his chest, for additional sass. Namjoon nearly cooed, maybe all of his Jin wasn't gone. He probably is still the adorable loving person with occasional sass fits he was back then.

Maybe, Namjoon could crack through this?

He smirked, and with one quick movement Jin was pushed up the wall with Namjoon standing an inch away from his face. Their noses were almost touching. Jin's breath hitched as he stared into the pair of swirly orbs he used to once love. He was drowning in them right now, they held so much emotion he was being tugged in.

"Look into my eyes, and tell me you weren't crying because of me. Tell me that you don't feel what I feel, and tell me you don't have feeling for me anymore." Namjoon said into Jin's lips.


	21. I'm Scared

"Look into my eyes, and tell me you weren't crying because of me. Tell me that you don't feel what I feel, and tell me you don't have feeling for me anymore." Namjoon said into Jin's lips.

Jin's breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to open his mouth and say just was he was asked to, but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open, his legs were slowly feeling like jello with how close they were. He wanted to kiss Namjoon so badly right now, but he fought against the feeling. He tried to get his body to compose itself and to listen to him for once, but nothing seemed to work. His eyes were now starting to get teary; He couldn't do anything and he hated himself for it. He never wanted to be weak in front of anyone, especially not Namjoon, but here he was almost on the verge of breaking down in front of his ex-husband.

"I-I d-didn't cry c-cause of y-you.. " Jin finally managed to croak out trying his best to hold eye contact. His eyes were getting blurry with all the tears he was holding back. He was afraid to blink; Blinking would let it all out.

Namjoon frowned and cupped Jin's shaking face.

"Wrong answer, baby." Namjoon said as he smashed his lips to Jin. At first Jin was shocked, but the feel of Namjoon's lips on his was almost so perfect and delicious. He immediately melted and kissed back. It was like a rhythm of passion exploded. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Jin's nails were scratching into the wall behind him. He wanted to refuse but he couldn't, he couldn't stop, he couldn't let go when he finally felt like this after so many years!

So many emotions were being exchanged through the kiss, Namjoon's tongue swiped across Jin's bottom lip, and that instantly shot Jin back into reality. His eyes shot open, when did he even close them? But as he did his tears came rushing down. He pushed Namjoon away and placed the back of his hand on his now swollen lips.

"P-Please leave." Jin said shaking.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he saw the image in front of him. Jin was shaking and was so vulnerable, his eyes were overflowing with tears. His heart felt like it was being stabbed, Jin's eyes were filled with fear.

"P-please leav-"

"No. I won't! I'm done trying to run from this! I've waited so long and when I finally have the chance, I am not going to let it go!" Namjoon yelled.

"Please Namjoon, P-please! I can't bare it anymore! It hurt so bad to see you so happy, please just let me be! I didn't do anything to deserve to be hurt again and again.... Please- Please, I don't want to go through that again... I won't be able to survive... Please, Jonnie... If you ever had loved me, you would leave me alone... Please." Jin slid to the ground as he held his chest and cried out.

Namjoon felt like dying, he felt like a monster. Jin was right, he didn't deserve to be hurt again, but Namjoon had no plans on doing that. He loved Jin and he regretted his shity-ass decision to leave him, he regretted that he broke him so bad, he regretted that Jin was so shattered, while he was out pursuing his dreams. He hated himself. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to stay and cradle Jin in his arms. And so, he did that.

Namjoon slowly knelt down and pulled Jin into his embrace as the other sobbed into his clenching chest. Namjoon kissed the top of Jin's head as he continuously apologized for every single thing he had done. Jin could hear it, but all he could do was cry harder, he wanted to be happy right now but the pain of the past was stopping him.

He was utterly terrified.

Scared.

Petrified.

The future was unpredictable, as much as he'd love to live in this moment forever, he was scared to death of the pain.

Seeing that Jin was nowhere near calming down, Namjoon wrapped one arm under Jin's legs and the other around his back. He gently scooped Jin up, continuing to kiss his head, and made his way to the couch.

Namjoon sat down and pulled Jin closer to him in his lap. He hugged Jin close as the older was having a life shaking battle in his brain. His tears not ceasing. Namjoon wanted to cry too, he wanted to cry with Jin, he wanted to be able to comfort Jin, but he knew he couldn't, not until he explained. He slowly brought his fingers up to caress Jin's cheek. He kissed Jin's watery eyes and then placed a small kiss on his lips, that action did get Jin's attention, though.

Jin was about to cover his mouth, but Namjoon stopped him.

"Jin, please. Let me explain." Namjoon's voice was almost shaking. Jin looked down at his lap which was slightly wet with tears and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Namjoon said softly and kissed Jin's cheek, the action making Jin blush.

"Ten years ago, when I first saw you, you were nothing but perfect, perfect for me, perfect beside me and perfect to me. Then if I had ever thought I would have done what I did to you, I would have killed myself. No one deserves what I did, especially you, I was so fucked up in the head that I was sacrificing the best I had for some useless fucked up life. I lost you, and chased after being a slave to a record company. I was so blind, so dumb and so ignorant that I thought if I let you go, I would get somewhere above the clouds in life, but in reality, I just ended my freedom and my only hope, you." He tried to hold his voice steady.

"Honestly, I loved you so much, I was willing to do anything for you, I would never let anyone hurt you, but I ended up hurting you the worst. Five years ago, I was going through such a rough stage, I was so stressed about everything, at first, I decided to keep all those emotions in to keep you from worrying, but as time passed it got out of hand. I was young, we were young. There was no why we could have survived, that's what I thought. So as time went by, all my frustration was bottled up to the extent it was messing with my brain. I lost three jobs; I hadn't told you. What started as a protective instinct turned into hatred of some sort. Even though it had nothing to do with you, I still threw all my anger on you." He waited for a couple of seconds to regain his shaking mind so he'd be able to say everything he wanted to, no, needed to.

"Every day you'd be so loving and caring and happy that it hurt me, it seemed like you didn't have a care in the world... But I hadn't known better. After a year and two months I was jobless. I didn't tell you that either. One of my friends said he could help me out if I was willing to sell outdated medicine, at first, I said no, but he was offering good money. I did that for a month but nearly got caught, so I left it. I was so messed up. I didn't know what to do anymore. My father found out and told me to leave you and he would send me to Australia, I rejected every offer. But time didn't change anything. I started drinking because it was too much, I thought that at least I wouldn't hate myself as much if I wasn't sober. But every night I came home drunk you were there. You took care of me, no matter how bad I was... But I disrespected you and treated you like shit. The alcohol made me start to resent you because you were constantly taking care of me." Namjoon sighed and rubbed Jin's stray tears away gently before continuing.

"I was so lost I needed to be saved, I wish I could have told you at the start so it wouldn't have turned out that way. But I was so immature and irrational. I thought you were chaining me down because I rejected my father's offer. I hated that I blamed it on you, when all you did was love me with all your being. The night I told you to end the marriage was the worst mistake in my life. That time I thought it was the best thing I've ever done, but I was so naive. I thought I'd be free when the only freedom I'd ever have is with you." He then brought his forehead to Jin's as he continued. "You've captured my heart and I've never been able to find it after I left you. It was as if you took my life with you. After a few months of the divorce the feeling hit me hard. I realized I made a horrible mistake, but I was too proud to change it. I was too arrogant to accept my mistakes. I reasoned with myself that it was for the best and it was all your fault. That slowly turned me into a pillar. I decided I wouldn't let anyone come close to me ever again. I worked my ass of and finally got into the record label business, it was like no matter where I was, how high I climbed, who I was with, it all slowly came back to you. And I hated that. I hated the fact that even though I wasn't with you, you still drove me and I hated you for it, even though you hadn't done anything, even though you were dealing with shit a hundred times more painful and hurtful. I buried everything I was and everything I had for you somewhere deep where no one would find it, I made sure it was under an unbreakable lock. All that hate, all the resentment, and the anger though came out when I saw you at the reunion. Those five years I was supposedly 'happy', I missed out on my true happiness." Namjoon's eyes were starting into Jin's. They held regret, pain, sincerity and hope.

"I'm such a damn fool, I used to brag about being smart... When it literally took me five years, and a car accident to realize I still love you and I regret ever abandoning you." Namjoon brought Jin's hands to his face and kissed both of them.

"I don't expect you to forgive me at all... Heck, I wouldn't forgive myself. It's okay if you don't want me here after this. I'll leave once and for all. I just wanted to explain, and if I have to let you go, I should do it properly." Jin's eyes were tearing up again. He was silently listening and debating what he would do, but before he could even think his body moved on its own and he brought his hands up to Namjoon's face and kissed his nose. Namjoon was shocked but understood that Jin was still thinking.

"Jin, even if you decided that you don't want anything to do with me right now, or at all, I just want you to know, I love you. I love you so much that when I saw that kid with you at the hotel leaving without eating, I felt like dying. As I saw you take his hand my life suddenly become dull. Even as I left the interview, I was in to follow you, I prayed that you wouldn't go to another place with him. When you entered the park, I was a little weirded out but then I saw how you comforted him and I wanted that, I wanted to be the one you comfort. Even though you did nothing wrong, and I can't apologize enough. I would give my soul up just to be your friend again, just to be able to be beside you and see your beautiful face every day. I, it would be such a blessing. I can't hate myself enough for what I did and put you through. Fuck, I don't even deserve to be here with you right now-"

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE. SO, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Both Namjoon's and Jin's eyes flew to the door where a very fuming Jinyoung stood.


	22. Unfair [1]

"Jinyou-" Jin's voice was just about a whisper but Jinyoung heard it.

"No, you will not open your mouth! Sick my ass, what is he forcing you to do? If he's laid his filthy fingers on even a strand of your hair, I will burn him alive! And you, get the fuck up and run, you have five seconds before I chase you with a knife!" Jinyoung yelled, as he pointed to each of the men, his anger was so visible that both Namjoon and Jin were frightened.

Seeing that no one made a move Jinyoung stomped his way into the house. Namjoon feared for both Jin and himself so he jumped off the couch and ran to the other corner as Jinyoung tried to reach for his shirt collar.

"I swear to God, I will kill you!" Jinyoung jumped over the couch and stalked up to Namjoon. The younger nearly peed himself, he was shaking. Jinyoung's intimidation skills were deadly. Literally.

"Jinyoungie please, he didn't do anything! Please don't hurt him! He was just-" Jin tried pulling Jinyoung back but his pleas were cut short.

"DON'T HURT HIM? What the actual fuck, Jin have you forgotten what he did to you? How could you be siding with this prick? What the heck am I missing, Huh?" Jinyoung yelled. He was so angry right now. He wanted to protect his best friend and the best friend was telling him not to hurt the only person who mistreated and disrespected him.

Bullshit.

The fucker dies today.

"Please, Jinyoungie! He was explaining, and telling me everything." Jin's eyes were springing new tears now. He was shaking and he looked like he would faint any second. The sight immediately softened Jinyoung.

"Jinnie, love, I'm sorry, please don't cry come here." Jinyoung instantly pulled him into a hug and tried calming the man down. Jin hicked and sniffled. Everyone in the room believe every word Jinyoung said, he would actually kill Namjoon.

"Please don't h-hurt him." Was all that came out and Jinyoung was controlling himself from snapping and yelling again.

"Jin after all he did, after I warned him, he's still pestering you. I don't like seeing you crying and when I saw you crying in front of him, I lost it. I'm sorry, I won't raise my voice and shout, okay?" Jinyoung's voice was much softer now, Jin nodded.

"He was telling me why he left..." Jin said as he peeked at Namjoon who was clutched onto the wall.

"What did he say, Jinnie?" Jinyoung asked as he pulled Jin back onto the couch and laid his head on his lap. This was a regular practice when Jin was going through a break down and he let Jinyoung in on it. Jinyoung played with his hair as he looked up at Namjoon who was still standing by the wall.

"You either leave or sit your ass down." Jinyoung said rudely.

Namjoon nodded and took the love seat, furthest from Jinyoung, Jin looked at him with sad apologetic eyes. He wanted Namjoon to sit near him, but he knew better than to try anything in Jinyoung's presence.

"Alright ASSHOLE, tell me your side of the story or whatever, and it better be reasonable and the truth or I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life!" Jinyoung said as he glared at Namjoon. This man must be associated with the devil in some way or the other, because the look he was giving Namjoon, made his soul recline and shiver.

Namjoon gulped and started his explanation again. By the time he was done Jinyoung was so angry, he didn't know why, like he knew Namjoon was a fucking child and was immature and shit, but really? That was his reason? Jin suffered so damn much because he decided not to be open with his feelings!

"Okay, now that we both have heard it, you can leave." As soon as those words left Jinyoung's mouth Jin shot up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh God, what? He could easily be lying! That plus, the consequences for his actions only seemed to affect you, he got with whoever he wanted, did what he wanted, and you? Well you, were the one on the receiving end of this! So, don't give me that look! Namjoon, you can leave now, you can see yourself out. Good bye." Jinyoung spat every word out with so much anger and hatred. He didn't think it was fair, the effects of Namjoon's stupid ass decision only hit Jin, he hated that only his best friend went through hell fire to survive, whereas dickhead Joon got the high life and everything served to him. Like don't you think that's fucking unfair? Forget about whether it was true or not, he will never except that asshole and allow him back into Jin's life.

Jinyoung was so into his thoughts, that he didn't notice Jin getting up and following Namjoon to the door. There were no words exchanged, just emotional eyes staring at each other.

"I'm sorry, I- I'll need some time. Thank you though, for apologizing and explaining, it takes a lot of my chest. Get home safely and say hi to Hoseok-ah and Yoongi-ah for me." Jin said softly when Namjoon was out the door.

Namjoon turned and nodded, he wouldn't be lying if he expected to get rejected, but some part of him hoped that Jin would forgive him.

Ah. Who was he kidding he didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve a second chance, he didn't deserve to even see Jin again.

"Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting, but for now goodnight, Jin" Namjoon said as he kissed Jin's cheek and jumped of the porch and walked down waving at Jin.

Jin smiled as he held the cheek that Namjoon kissed.

But his happiness was short lived.

"Jin get inside, we need to talk."


End file.
